Love is a Rodeo
by knziewrwlf
Summary: The way her ruby red lips parted around a succulent chocolate covered cherry that she held the stem to, made me want to scream, run over there, and worship her body. She plucked the stem out, then popped it in her mouth as well. Elsanna. Not related. G!p Elsa. Now attending a rodeo, Anna gets saddled in for more than she asked for when a sexy blonde goddess goes her way.
1. Barrel Races

"Kristoff!" I groaned. "Why're we even here?"

Here was currently somewhere in the middle of Kentucky, mid-July, with temperatures at 92 degrees. To say the least, I was sweltering.

"Anna, I told you my brother, Olaf is here and wanted me to come watch him. This is what he does for fun! There's not a whole lot to do in a small town, in the middle of nowhere." I heard him state.

"I understand, but a rodeo?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. Now be nice, here he comes."

I watched as a young boy, no older than 14, came galloping up on a brown bronco.

"Kristoff!" The teen screamed in excitement. I watched as he gracefully dismounted his beast and pulled my best friend into a hug.

"Hey dude," Kristoff responded. "Good to see you!"

Olaf pulled away from the embrace and turned my way.

"Who's this?" He asked with a smile.

"This is Anna. Anna Summers. She's my…" Kristoff was cutoff.

"Oh! She's the one you talk about all the time!" I saw Kristoff turn a slight pinkish but my thoughts as to why were quickly forgotten as I was dragged into a warm set of shaped arms.

"Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs! It's nice to meet you Anna." With that, he removed his cowboy hat and took a dramatic bow, with a goofy grin plastered to his face. And for the first time since he rode over, I got to examine him.

He was kind of short and burly which in turn, made him look chubby. But if his arms, sporting orange rolled-up, plaid sleeves, were any indication, it was mostly muscle. His short, light brown hair was complemented by his dark blue eyes that just happened to match his wrangler jeans. Jeans of which were currently showcasing a rather large belt buckle that said 'Nothing runs like a Deere' and had a cute, yellow deer that looked mid-leap.

As he stood straight, my eyes wandered to his feet which were protected by thick looking leather boots, covered in dust. With his hat now back on his head, he smiled and approached his steed.

"This here is Sven. I've had him since he was a baby. He really likes carrots. And people. You can pet him if you want!"

I looked at the horse and cautiously put my hand on his snout. Sven made a whimper and nuzzled my hand. I smiled, happy to have made a friend out of this huge but sweet animal. A horn beeped twice and a voice came over some speakers overhead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the tenth annual 'Mattley's Rodeo Mash-Up'. We aren't here to win any grand prize. The winner gets bragging rights for a year!"

At that, the announcer was cut off by some 'eee-eee's and some whistling.

She continued, "This rodeo is more for ya'll to practice and have fun! Now, to get this started, our rodeo clowns have just finished setting up barrels! Barrel racers to the start gate, we will begin in five minutes!"

"Whelp, that's me! See you around, guys!" Olaf said as he mounted Sven and waved.

"Hope you enjoy the show Anna!" And with that, he was off, as Kristoff and I waved.

"He's a lover!" said Kristoff.

I smiled, still trying to figure out how those two were related. I mean, Kristoff liked concerts, rock bands, and reindeer. Olaf rides horses and participates in rodeos. Weird.

I watched as a group of teenagers, girls and boys, lined up side-by-side along a wooden fence. There were eight horses, each standing just to the side of what I would guess were their owners. But there was one horse whose owner wasn't at its' side. I wondered where the rider of such a beautiful, pristine horse, was? The horn beeped twice and again I heard the same ladies voice resonate throughout the small, outdoor arena.

"Alright ya'll, it's a simple barrel race. Ya'll have done this so many times I know I don't need to explain it. Wait till the rodeo clowns pull open the gates. The horns will beep twice and you are ready to go!"

I watched as two small kids, eight or nine years old, pulled open two different gates that housed what looked like a claustrophobic looking pin, only big enough to fit each rider respectively. Then, in the matter of seconds, the horn beeped twice, the small pins opened, and out rushed the two horses. I watched in awe as it seemed like the riders turned almost horizontally as they weaved through the line of barrels.

On the end barrel they each grabbed a flag and rode straight back to the gate that the other riders were lined up at. They each blew past two more riders who grabbed the flag on the way and took off to weave through the barrels. They placed the flag on the end barrel and raced back to the next pair. I watched as one girl stuck out her hand and gave Olaf a high five on the way back.

I stared, captivated, as Olaf weaved gracefully, and swiftly, through the line of barrels. I was slightly surprised that Olaf's brawny stature didn't seem to hold him back any. Sven flew around barrel after barrel, making Olaf look very lithe. Olaf snatched the flag from the end barrel and sped towards the gate. The hand off to the next girl in line, was flawless but they were still a short distance behind the other team.

I watched the gorgeous, platinum blonde girl that Olaf had just handed the flag to speed so quickly through the barrels that I thought she would fall off her horse. She jammed the flag into the end barrel and without another glance, took off towards the gate. The other team was right on her tail but as her beautiful white horse started to gain its footing, it also began to gain distance. The platinum blonde with the white horse blew through the gate and a horn blared.

The ladies voice came over the intercom. "The blue team has the first event! Each participant from the blue team gains 10 points!"

More cheering and a lot of smiles were exchanged, along with some high fives. Olaf was cheering so loudly I could hear him from the other side of the arena. The platinum blonde smiled, but I watched as she trotted slowly away on her horse. She had by far awed me and I didn't want her to go yet.

We watched on for another three events, each more exciting than the previous. I was actually enjoying myself. The events that were going on now were individual events. I had only seen the blonde one other time and she was in a different arena just past the one Olaf was in now. Olaf was awesome and so entertaining to watch. He was at like 70 out of 85 possible points. We were all now taking a quick barbecue dinner break. I happened to see the blonde while I was eating dinner and she smiled at me before turning back to a nice looking dark skinned, dark haired beauty that had a purple headband, big hoop earrings, and bright eyes. She was hot to say the least. I had only seen the blonde from far away but I could tell she was prettier than the dark haired girl. The gypsy looking girl may have been hot but this platinum blonde was a chilling beautiful. They seemed to have giggled about something and each turned my way.

"Looks like you are getting all the ladies tonight!" Kristoff stated, pulling me out of my wonderland. Kristoff knew I liked girls as much as I liked guys and he had no problem with it. He was one of the few kids who weren't mean to me when I came out my 8th grade year. He had been a little bit of a friend before that but because he didn't judge me for how I felt about girls, we became closer. I can now proudly say he is my best friend.

"You have to admit, they are both hot." I said dreamily. I watched as they giggled and glanced at me again. Then I watched as Olaf walked up next to them. They stood up from their table and gave him a hug, while disheveling his short hair. They both smiled, pointed at me, to which I blushed, and they went back to talking with Olaf.

"Either he is hooking you up or totally getting those girls himself!" Kristoff whispered.

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch, blushing as they giggled and Olaf laughed. They then hugged him again and sat down, smiling the whole time.

Olaf started to walk back to us. He smiled when he saw me watching him and I grinned back. These girls were making my heart race and my blush had yet to fade. As Olaf took his seat, I chanced a glance back over to the sexy women at the table across the way. They both were looking at me. The gypsy woman looked down with a smile, whereas the blonde licked her lips and showed the sexiest of smirks that had me throbbing in my panties.

"The dark one is Esmerelda, or Esme for short. The blonde is Elsa. Elsa's horse's name is Marshmellow and Esme's…" I tuned him out.

Elsa. I threw the name around in my head. It gave me chills and had me clenching my thighs. I watched the way her ruby red lips parted around a succulent, chocolate covered cherry that she held the stem to. It made me want to scream, run over there, and worship her body. She plucked the stem out, then popped it in her mouth as well. She made sure I was watching her curiously as she moved her mouth around a little then pulled the stem, now in a knot, out of her mouth. I looked up to her icy blue eyes as she licked her tender lips then winked at me. My mouth had dropped open and she now blew me a heated kiss. I was trying so hard not to cream my pants. Drool was pouring out of my mouth and I felt like I was on fire. My face had turned beet red, I could feel it. She looked down at her desert of chocolate ice cream and smiled, so I used the opportunity to look away. I looked straight at Kristoff who had the same look I was sporting just minutes ago. He, however, also had his hands in his lap, trying to hold down the boner that was coming on. I splashed my glass of cold water in his face.

"Better?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Thanks." He answered dazed, trying to clear his throat.

Olaf had just stopped talking when I threw the water in Kristoff's face. He looked confused but decided not to question it.

"So, what do you say Anna?" He asked me.

"What?" I tried to clear my now raspy throat.


	2. Barn Dances

"I asked if you wanted to come to the barn dance afterwards. The girls asked me to invite you. And I figured we could all have a great time together. The barn is a mile into the woods here, on this path behind us, so you would have to walk but I think it will be a lot of fun!" He explained.

"I'd love to." I answered back dreamily as I watched the captivating way Elsa's hips swayed as she left the table.

"Alright ya'll," the intercom voice spoke, "It's almost time for our last event, cattle coralling. Make sure to tie your calf all the way not just hooked. This event will determine the winner! Last chance to earn points before we shut down and ya'll head to the barn dance."

Kristoff and I headed back to our spot on the fence. All of the ranchers were in the main arena this time so I would get to watch Elsa. I had no idea what this event was talking about but I was about to find out.

I watched as all the teens lined up again against the fence. Then they each partnered up. Elsa and Esmerelda were obviously paired. I looked at Olaf and the orange haired boy he was sidled up next to.

"Olaf is paired with Oliver. It's his buddy. They always rope together." Kristoff explained.

We watched as the first group of young kids brought their horses to the corner of the ring. In this corner one would set up on the right side of a shorter, smaller version of the pin we saw earlier and the other lined up on the left. The horn went off and the pin flew open and out sprinted an adorable little calf. The horse and rider on the left side followed on its tail. Each rider had a lasso. The one on the left swung the lasso and it landed right on the calf's head. The other rider, right behind the first, swung his rope and it landed under the calf's back hooves. They each kind of pulled tight and the calf stopped, standing solely on its front hooves. The horn blared and there were some cheers. I watched as the two riders undid their ropes and the calf jogged over to the opening to what looked like a long chute filled with more calves.

After a few more it was Olaf and Olivers' turn. They beat all the other groups by 10 points. Kristoff explained that they get points not only for how quickly they rope the calf but also how clean the rope is.

"The rope has been in the dirt. It's super dirty. Shouldn't they lose points instead?" I questioned.

He chuckled, "No, Anna. Not like an actual clean rope, like how smoothly they rope the calf and if it's the right technique."

I blushed after that but he just tugged my braids and side-hugged me. There was only one group left and it was Elsa and Esme. Elsa was on the right side, which I had gathered was the tougher of the two sides. As soon as the horn blared, Esmerelda roped the calf's head and within a few more second Elsa had the back hooves. I barely had time to blink before it was over. They roped the calf in 7.6 seconds. They were each awarded 15 points. The horn beeped twice after a few minutes of Elsa and Esme exiting the ring.

"I am proud to announce the winner, with bragging rights for another year, is Elsa Snow!"

I jumped up and screamed so loudly that she glanced my way and smiled. Everyone else was cheering and all of the other riders were patting her on the back. I watched her the entire time that her friends congratulated her. When they dispersed a little, some heading towards the woods, she looked my way and slowly started trotting to me still standing on the fence. As she got closer I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. She had a continuous smirk on her face. She then got right in front of me and just stopped, staring right into my eyes. I stare, mouth open, as I felt her look deep inside me. She let out a low chuckle and took an audible, deep breath. She then leaned closer next to me and with the roughest, sexiest voice whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad to have such a sexy little red head to cheer me on." She pulled back and smiled at me, teeth and all, and I felt my legs start to shake and loose blood flow. I clenched them together.

She took off her hat. "I am in need of a beautiful lady, such as yourself, to escort me to my victory party. Would you do me the honor of being my date?" Her and her horse stepped back and at the same time, they both bowed. I could have melted from the sentiment right there but I was busy trying to make my mouth say something.

"I…I…" I could barely form a thought. I knew I wanted to say yes but my mouth hadn't quite received the memo.

She chuckled again. "Well if you can't answer yet, I might as well introduce myself." I truned to look at Kristoff for help but he was nowhere to be seen and there weren't very many people left. Most had packed up and left. I watched as Elsa hopped off her horse and up onto the fence right in front of me. She again removed her hat.

"I am Elsa Snow. And you pretty little lady, what might your name be?" She suavely asked.

"Ah…Anna. M-my name is Anna. I-it's nice to m-meet you E-Elsa." I smiled. She openly laughed and I blushed hard, cursing my stupid brain for not computing.

"Well Anna, will you please be my date to the barn dance?" She tried again.

"I-I w-would love t-too." I barely stammered out. Great going, genius.

"Then I need you to hop this fence." She stated, expectantly.

"What?!" I barely had feeling in my legs right now because of this gorgeous blonde, and she wanted me to hop a fence? Oh my God! My heart won't slow down. This time was more for panic. Panic that she would see how weak I feel right now or even more panic that she would see the wet spot I could feel in my pants.

"Come on! Just put your foot here, lean up, swing both legs over, and jump down to me. Don't worry, I'll catch you." She smiled, charmingly.

"Why?" I asked. I think she understood what I meant though because she chuckled and spoke.

"I can't have a beautiful date like you walking up to the barn dance. No, we are riding in style on the back of my trusty steed, Marshmallow." She grinned. I wasn't sure about this but my body wanted so badly to touch her and be close so I began to hop the fence. Being my clumsy self, I slipped at the last second and started to fall. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to look directly into Elsa's cold, blue ones. She smiled and just held me for a second.

I broke the tension, "That was like some crazy trust exercise." I exclaimed and she gently set me to my feet. She turned me towards Marshmallow.

"Alright, set your foot in the stirrup here and swing your leg up and over." I did as was told and surprisingly, didn't screw up. She then hopped up behind me. She put one arm around my waist and the other on what she called the reigns.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a smirk.

"I was b-born ready." I answered, a little unsure. She laughed, and smacked the reigns and off we went. I shrieked a little when we first took off but I stooped after a minute. Once we got to the pathway she slowed down.

"We have to be a little careful because people walk this path and it's dark." She said I nodded, finally feeling my heart rate calm down.

"So, Anna, I can tell you're a little nervous, but there is nothing to be afraid of. Please tell me a little bit about yourself." I could hear the soft, encouraging smile in her voice even though I couldn't see it.

"W-well," I started, "I live in Chicago. I'm not used to being in the middle of nowhere. I like to go to concerts. Rock concerts. Paramore is one of my favorite bands. I like sandwiches. I like them so much I decided to work in a sandwich shop down the block from where I live. I also love chocolate. Like for sure, I am definitely a choco-holic. My favorite colors are green and pink. You make me nervous. I live on my own with my best friend Kristoff. I don't know what I want to do with my life. I am 18 years old. My parents disowned my when I told them I like girls. Oh my God, I am rambling. I am so sorry I am rambling. I'll just shut up now."

I thought she was going to ask me about all of the things I just spilled about my personal life, I almost never tell anyone about my personal life, but instead she started humming and then she began to sing.

"'Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, baby now you're one of us. Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, ain't it fun.'" She continued to hum and I lost my breath. Her voice was like a well-strung harp that has been wrapped in iridescence and tickled lightly by young angels as they learn how to play. I almost teared up AND creamed my pants. At the same time!

She spoke. "I'm sorry that your parents abandoned you. Especially for that reason. They probably weren't worth it in the first place. I think I'm a choco-holic as well. I love all different types of music. Sandwiches are nice but I love chicken nuggets. I don't know what I want to do with my life either. Kristoff seems nice. I don't understand why I make you nervous, I think you are to beautiful to be nervous. My favorite color is blue. I happen to find rambling very endearing. And we are now here."

I didn't think I could fall for this woman any more but after everything she said, I knew I was under her spell. She hopped off the horse and gave me her hand. When she saw me struggle, she clicked her tongue. I was about to question it, until Marshmallow knelt. She grabbed my waist and hefted me off of her steed. She then brushed off her clothing, and offered her arm to me. I looped my arm through hers and with her other hand she grabbed the reigns. She led her horse over to one of the stalls and got him comfortable with some hay, then shut the gate, my arm never leaving hers. She looked at me and softly smiled, the gesture reaching her eyes. She led me to the barn where everyone happened to be. Some people were eating food, others were drinking beer. Yet, most of the population was line dancing in the middle of the room.

"Elsa," I loved the way her name sounded, "I can't even dance regularly, let alone, line dance." I stated hesitantly.

She smiled. "Don't you worry that pretty little head, I'll teach you." And with that, she led me to the dance floor. She spun me around until I was facing her. She had a hand on my hip and the other held my hand. I looked around and realized the music had changed to a slower song. I put my other hand on her shoulder, right next to her perfect side-braid. I couldn't help but run my hand down it. Her hair was so soft.

"You love to tease me don't you?" She asked breathily.

I scoffed, "I believe you are the one who loves to tease me, Ms. Snow!" I replied in mock indignation.

She chuckled deeply. "My sincerest apologies ma'am." She said with a smile.

"You should be! Making a lady get all hot and bothered and not doing anything about it. Hmph!" I stuck my nose in the air, haughtily.

She leaned in, her chin on my neck, lips at my ear, and whispered, "I could do anything you wanted me to. I would love to make up for leaving you all 'hot and bothered'. Please give me a chance. I could rock your world, Angel." She then licked the shell of my ear. I shivered and gripped tighter. I played with some frills of her hair at the back of her neck as I pondered my next move.

I grabbed her hat and put it atop my head. "Is there someplace we could be alone?" I asked.

With her face now red, she grabbed my hand and led me out the door.


	3. The Dip

She pulled me out of the barn through a side door. We slowly made our way back to the stall that she put her horse in. I watched how serious her face became in the moonlight and giggled lightly. She blushed.

"What's so funny?" At the tone of her voice, I stopped and jerked her back to me. She spun to face me with a scowl.

"What the hell is your problem? Like I get that you are probably a little frustrated right now but aren't we coming out here for a good time? I don't want to seem bitchy but in reality, I don't really know you. And right now, you seem a little bit pissy. What did I do? I was laughing because you look like you are about to fight a war with yourself. You are very frustrated and not in a good way. What's wrong?" My voice softened at the end.

She sighed heavily and I watched her face fall. "You are right, you don't know me, even a little bit. I really do want to get to know you a little bit more, though. You intrigue me, and as creepy as this sounds, there is something that keeps pulling me to you. Can we just go somewhere and talk? We can take a ride. It calms me." The look in her eyes of almost sadness had my heart wrenching, but my mind was telling me that maybe I shouldn't go with a stranger I just met, into the middle of nowhere, in a field or forest or something, with no cell service, and on her extremely well trained horse. I audibly gulped.

She looked up and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Alright, I can tell that you maybe aren't super comfortable with the idea so what if you ride and I lead my horse? Then at any point if you feel really uncomfortable, you can take the reins and run away?" She tried softly.

"I have never ridden a horse before. I wouldn't know what to do!" I explained, a little exasperated at the turn of events our hot summer night had taken.

She looked around and I saw her face perk up. "I know where to take you! Go tell Kristoff I am taking you to The Dip! If he questions it, Olaf knows where it is. Everyone around here does. And because the dance is going on, no one will be there!" She exclaimed almost to herself. Her excitement of finally figuring our night out shown well on her face.

"One hour. Tell Kristoff if you aren't back in one hour, to come with Olaf and get you!" She smiled expectantly at me.

I was still skeptical but she made a good offer and truth be told, I did want to know more about this temptress with blonde locks.

"Okay." I answered softly, still unsure. My heart was aching to be near her more though.

"Great." She smiled widely, and I couldn't help but smile with her. "While, you are telling Kristoff, I have some preparations to make. I will meet you out front with Marshmallow." She spoke excitedly and I watched her jogged off to the stables.

I still wasn't sure what just happened between us but I did feel a little bit more comfortable. I went off in search of Kristoff and soon found him, Olaf, and Esmerelda at the pool table to the side of the dance floor.

"I can't believe you embezzled me! If I had known you were good, I wouldn't have bet money on it!" Kristoff shouted at Esme as I neared him.

"Kristoff." I said when I neared him.

"Hey where ya been kid? I wondered if you were ever going to find me. I tried to text you but there's no service in this stupid barn." He explained.

Esmerelda gave him a look so I continued. "I've been with Elsa. She wanted me to tell you and Olaf that she was taking me to some place called 'The Dip'. I was a little bit scared to go with her, but she said if I'm not back in an hour, for you two to come get me. Olaf would know where it's at."

Esmerelda looked at me with slight surprise. "Really? Already? That didn't take long." I heard her mumble. I didn't have time to ask though because Olaf came right up and put his arm around me.

"Believe me, I know Elsa, and she has a kind heart. You are safe. But if you aren't back in an hour, I will come look for you! It will be like an adventure!" He said, getting giddy at the end.

I smiled at him and he slowly pushed me towards the entrance.

"Have fun hanging out with Elsa! See you in a little bit, Anna!" He shouted over the blaring fiddle music.

I smiled, shook my head, and headed towards the side door, where I was to meet Elsa.

As I walked through the side door I saw Marshmallow and her standing toe to toe. Elsa had her head laying against his snout. I heard her speaking softly. She hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to listen in.

"I don't know why, but I want to tell her. I can't just expect her not to freak out. The only other time I told a girl, she threw up and slapped me. I can't tell her yet but I want to so bad. There is something different about her. I feel drawn towards her. She has a nice, I don't know, vibe? Just like I could trust her with anything. Marshmallow! Listen to me, I've fallen for a girl I only just met!" She sighed loudly and hugged her horse around the neck. I silently walked backwards then put a smile on my face and began to jog up to her. Whistling loudly, making my presence known.

Elsa looked up and gave me a questioning look. I shouted, a little too merrily, "Ready to go Elsa? I'm excited to figure out what 'The Dip' is!" I smiled really largely, just for added emphasis.

"Sure Anna. Let's go!" she said with false excitement. I let it slip though.

I began to dig myself a hole as she helped me get ready to get on the horse. "What were you talking about with Marshmallow?" I had to know if she would say anything to me about it.

She hefted me onto said horse. With a questioning glare, she spoke.

"When did you see me talk to him?" Oh right, I came up when she was hugging her horse.

"I-I mean y-you were like hugging him. For comfort! And I thought m-maybe you had talked to him!" I yelled, a little bit nervous at the predicament I had probably gotten myself into.

She gave me a look that said she knew better.

"Okay so I came out when you were talking to him, but all I heard was '…for a girl I've only just met!' so I was just wondering what you were talking about and who the girl is?" I asked nonchalantly. "I didn't want to spend time with you if you have your heart set on someone else." I couldn't help but let a little bit of emotion slip into my charade. Truth be told, I had a guess she had been talking about me, but I wanted her to trust me enough to me herself.

"Believe me Anna, you don't need to worry." She said, her face pale and swallowing hard. "Now, let's get going!" she spoke with authority as she grabbed the reins and led Marshmallow along a barely noticeable path deeper into the forest.

I let the whole thing slide and decided with a safer question.

"What's your middle name?" I asked curiously.

I watched her back straighten. "What's yours?" she stated, a little stand-offish.

That was odd. "Marie. That doesn't answer my question though." I pushed.

"I don't want to tell you. You're going to laugh at me." She said softly.

"What if I promise I won't?" I tried.

"There has to be a consequence if you break it. I get 15 seconds to do what I want. Deal?" she asked.  
I thought about it. There wasn't a whole lot that could be done in 15 seconds. I accepted.

"Okay. I won't laugh." I crossed my heart. "I promise."

"Alright," she paused. "My middle name isdawein…" She mumbled.

"I missed that Elsa, please repeat it." I said, desperate to hear her middle name.

"My middle name is Darlene, okay?" she shouted. I looked at Elsa. The look on her face was priceless. I started to giggle as she turned scarlet. She looked at me with fury in her eyes. I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing so hard, tears rolled down my face. I was gasping.

"Darlene?! That's what you were afraid of? Darlene?" I laughed some more, my entire body quaking.

She smiled, "You lose." Everything clicked into place. The look on her face told it all.

"You played me! You dirty, cheater!" I yelled, not too upset because I had just stopped laughing. However, it did kind of freak me out that a girl I had only barely known, played me so that she could do what she wanted with me for 15 seconds. That brought me down from my high. I gulped, nervous again.

"I see the look on your face. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She smirked. I wanted to hop off the horse and sprint all the way back to Chicago, but my curiosity got the better of me. She hadn't said what she was going to do to me. That freaked me out but also intrigued me.

"P-please, don't hurt me." I shyly begged, still concerned for my well- being.

She sighed and with absolutely, no enthusiasm, stated "We're here."

I obviously had said the wrong thing to her but I was kind of getting mixed signals and that freaked me out too. I swallowed, my throat now dry.

"Here." She handed me an unopened water bottle. I was still skeptical. She sighed and opened the bottle, drank half in one gulp and handed it back to me.

"I didn't drug the freaking, unopened water bottle, Anna! Do you think I really want to kill you? You are so frustrating! One minute you are blatantly flirting with me, the next, you are acting like I'm going to kill you in the forest. If you really didn't want to come, why didn't you say no and save us the trip!" She shouted and stormed off.

I tried to hop off the horse but more or less tumbled to the ground. I walked after her.

She was right. I had been asking myself the same question since I asked if there was someplace we could go. The image of her and that chocolate covered cherry drifted back to me so I took a swallow of water. This night was turning out WAY differently than I expected. I felt bad for giving her mixed signals, but she was treating me weirdly too. Almost as if she was hiding something. I shrugged off the feeling and caught up to her.

"Elsa, wait, I'm…." I lost my train of thought as I looked over at a beautiful spring with a small, trickling waterfall at one side. The moon was shimmering off the moist rocks and the reflective surface of the water. I gasped at how breath-taking the entire sight was. She looked at me, forgiveness in her eyes.

"I wanted to show you something as beautiful as you are. I know we have only just met Anna, but you are stunning, and I would love to get to know you better. I know this is very forward and presumptuous of me, but I need to know how long you are staying. I want to show you around my life." The way she said my life and not this place, puzzled me a little but knowing that she felt a little bit of what I felt eased my worry. I looked at her to respond.

"I am only supposed to be here 4 days. Kristoff is staying to hang out with his family for a little bit, but I leave when he leaves." I offered, at the look of rejection on her face. She sighed again.

"Then we will make due of the time we have together. Are you staying at the Bjorgman Barn?" I knew that was what Kristoff called his parents estate, so I nodded.

"Then, before we do anything else, please tell me you will join me for breakfast tomorrow at a local diner. I will pick you up at 7." She pleaded. It was around 11:30 p.m. right now. 7 a.m seemed a little early.

"Make it 8 and I am in." I smiled brightly at her. She grinned back, then looked at the water about 4 feet below us. She slowly began to shed clothes. I turned the other way, dumbfounded.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Swimming. What else?" she left her bra and underwear on but hung her clothes on a branch, the whole time facing away from me. As she turned back, I looked away again. I didn't want to be the creep who stared slack jaw at this goddess next to me. In the next second, she had jumped in and I had to duck out of the way to avoid getting splashed. She came up laughing.

"Oh, Anna." She moaned and I almost came unglued. "The water is so warm! It's practically bath water! Get in the water!"

The Dip was named for the amount of people who took a 'dip' in the gorgeous crystal water. I was reluctant to get in but my mind didn't seem to have control, for my body was already ridding myself of my clothes.

She began to scream as I unbuttoned my shirt, causing me to blush. I turned my back to her as I took my tank off. I then turned my head to look over my shoulder to see if she was looking. She turned away to give me privacy and I silently thanked her as I shimmied out of my shorts, hanging my clothes next to Elsa's on the branch. When I looked back, she still wasn't looking at me so I jumped in right next to her.

When I came up she started giggling and so I laughed too. She then went under the water. I waited about 10 seconds. I couldn't see her from the glare of the moon and there were no bubbles so I began to worry after about 20 more seconds I felt something brush up my leg and I couldn't help but scream out of fear and surprise.

She came to the surface mid-laugh. I splashed her in the face as she continued to laugh at me, squeaking to catch her breath. It was a melodious laugh that came from deep in her stomach. I splashed her again.

"Don't start what you can't finish." She softly challenged.

I laughed. "And what makes you think that I can't finish this?" And with that, I splashed her again.

I then began to swim as fast as possible away from her. In a few seconds she caught me by my sides and flipped to face her.

She smirked "Gotcha!" She then began to engage my sides into the most rapturous tickle torture I had ever been in.

"Elsa," I couldn't stopped laughing. "Please s-stop! It h-hurts!" I continued to cry as I laughed.

"Can't!" She exclaimed. "This is my 15 seconds and I'm only at 9…10…11…12…" She continued to count and I cried some more. "15!" Thank God it was over! She laughed.

I dunked her under the water. She came up and continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Anna, really. But you lost and that was perfect. Are you okay?" She sobered up and looked at me concerned.

I smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I gently patted her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes, smiling. I reveled in the way she almost seemed to purr at the contact. Her eyes opened, leaving her eyelids heavy and a soft, comfortable expression on her face.

"You are sweet, Anna. I can't wait to have breakfast with you. You are so adorable." She beamed at me. I unconsciously had moved my other hand to rest on her shoulder and her hands were around my waist. The feeling of her thumbs tracing soft circles on my hip bones was leaving me melting closer to her. I leaned forward and tucked my head under her chin. She chuckled in the back of her throat and took a deep breath.

"You are so comfy, Anna. I hate to stop this but it takes 5 minutes to get back and I wouldn't want your friends to come looking for you, and find you like this with me." She sighed. What does she mean 'with me'? She was a mysterious person. The offhanded comments were throwing me off.

"Okay." I yawned and relented.

"Can I ride on Marshmallow with you this time?" She asked and I nodded my head at her, yawning again, feeling suddenly sleepy.

She helped escort me to the tree where we each turned our backs and put out clothes back on. I sleepily dressed but she ended up helping me finish my buttons. She then hefted me onto Marshmallow as he knelt. When he stood back up, she leapt up behind me in the saddle. Our bodies close together, hers so warm and inviting, her arms around me, lulled me sweetly to sleep. I only barely registered some voices and soft, lithe arms holding me.

The last thing I noticed before drifting off, was warm lips against my cheek and a hushed "Goodnight, Angel."

Then, I was out.

* * *

Okay, so, I know this is my first A.N. and I am sorry about that. I just had so many chapters in mind and I had to get them out. I will not be answering very many questions but it brings me great joy to see your comments! My heart flutters when I see one! Especially guest followers because I was such a guest commenter myself. All questions will be answered through more chapters. I have many plans for this, and I will not be accepting any suggestions. With that being said, I still love to hear where you would maybe like it to go or where you think it is going. I love fast moving stories in the beginning because that is what catches my attention, but I love when it drags a little bit later into the story because that is what holds it.

Thank ya'll so much for your love and appreciation! I can't promise a chapter every night but I will do what I can for quick updates! See ya'll soon!

Giddy up Sven!


	4. Coffee Men

**A.N.: **Thank you so much for the continued support! This chapter is a bit of a doozy but I have a feeling it is what a lot of you guys are looking forward to. So without further adieu, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of the characters or any other Disney characters.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to, cliché enough, roosters crowing. I didn't know where I was but I hoped it was the Bjorgman's barn. I hopped out of bed and saw my suitcase at the foot. I rummaged through for an outfit. It then dawned on me that I had breakfast date with a gorgeous blonde. A gorgeous blonde that I had fallen asleep on! Oh my God, Anna, you are so dumb! You fell asleep on a beautiful, captivating woman! Stupid! Stupid! Then I spotted a piece of paper on the side table, a rose sitting atop it. I smiled knowingly, as I opened the card. It read…

'Dear Angel,

I brought you home last night. Don't worry, you didn't snore, or drool…. much… Anyway, I carried you up and put you in bed. I hope you wake up in time for our date. I'll be there at 8 remember? Dress casually. I have more than just breakfast planned for today. I sorted everything out with Kristoff so you don't need to worry.

See you in the morning!  
-Elsa'

I grimaced at the drool part but I was curious and excited to see what this stranger, I was dying to learn more about, had planned for us today. I looked at the time on my phone: 7:48 a.m. Oh my God! Elsa was going to be here in under 15 minutes and I still had to get dressed and ready! I quickly threw on some clothes and managed to tame my disastrous hair into twin braids. I also happened to save my make-up with little effort. I brushed my teeth as quickly and thoroughly as I could and headed downstairs. Kristoff was in the dining room just on the other side of the wall. I walked in and greeted his grandpa, Pabbie, with a hug. Pabbie was a wise old man that I loved dearly. Kristoff knew that we each had a claim on Pabbie. Oaken, Kristoff's father walked in, swiftly followed by Kristoff's big, warm mother, Boulda. We all called her Bea for short. Bea was raving at Oaken. But managed to stop just long enough to give me a hug and a kiss to the head before she continued. Oaken followed the gesture while rolling his eyes at his wife's nagging. She sat food on the table and began to fill a plate for me. I interrupted.

"Bea, thank you so much for letting me stay and making breakfast for me, but I have plans." I offered gently. Thankfully, Kristoff spoke up.

"Yeah mom. I'll explain. I think I hear Elsa's bike." He stated. I hurried to the kitchen window and watched as a cloud of dust flowed from behind a motorcycle coming up the dirt path.

"Thanks guys, see ya later!" I exclaimed as I ran out the front door.

Elsa had just put the kick stand down as I ran up. I slowed as I approached her.

"Hey." I offered shyly. She stood from her bike dressed in a cut off jean jacket and black jeans, complimented with the same cowboy boots she sported last night.

She leaned in and kissed my cheek. It felt familiar. She must have been the one who kissed my cheek last night! I blushed at the thought.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Hey you," she spoke "ready to go?"

I smiled at her and nodded. She hopped on and offered a pair of sunglasses to me. I took them and gingerly sat behind her.

"Hold on tight, Angel! Here we go!" She shouted over the roar of the motor. I gripped tightly and waited for the panic to cease.

After a short ride, one of which I barely opened my eyes, we pulled up to a diner in town.

The sign on the outside read 'Mama G's'. It had a cute blue and white real hole in the wall kind of place. It was so quaint that I couldn't help but smile as I stared on. Elsa hopped of the bike and took my hand, helping me tumble off. If it weren't for Elsa helping me off, I would have taken the bike down with me. She looped my arm through hers as she led me inside.

The atmosphere was loud and warm. I could understand why waitresses sweat so much, yeesh. The air conditioner was trying to cool the heated atmosphere, but with this many bodies packed in a single space, it's work went unnoticed. As we walked in and people noticed who it was, everyone started yelling 'hi's and 'Elsa's and 'Who's the beautiful woman's. Thankfully, we were then approached by a shorter, stout-ish woman who looked about 50 years old, and quickly embraced Elsa. She then looked at me and back to Elsa with a smile.

"Hi hun, who is this?" She asked, smiling back towards me.

"I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you." I greeted politely.

"Well Anna, I am Gerda. This is my diner. But as the sign outside suggests, most people call me Mama G. And I would prefer if you did too. Elsa is my…" But as she glanced at Elsa, she stopped and changed her train of thought.

"…is one of my regular customers!" she exclaimed. "Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

I smiled nicely and thanked her.

"So just hop on over to your seats and I'll be there to take your order!" She smiled and took off towards the kitchen.

Elsa grinned and escorted me to a booth in the corner. In the middle of the room was a long table full of older men drinking coffee. On the way by, about half of them forced Elsa to introduce me. A few asked Elsa why she wasn't sitting by them, and that I was free to join but she declined and explained that we were on a breakfast date. Almost the entire table broke out in cheering and wolf-whistling at that. I blushed a deep red, and smiled. She excused us to the booth in the corner, out of earshot of the coffee men.

"What was that about?" I questioned as we sat.

She chuckled. "I come and drink coffee with those men every morning. They are extremely wise and great company. There aren't hardly any men as nice as those. I am the only girl who sits with them. I have since I was 16. Those men are family." She smiled and looked down, faced filled with emotion.

I smiled knowingly and put my hand on hers. "They seem like wonderful people." I offered.

She blushed lightly and cleared her throat. "So, what are you having?"

"I'm not sure. What's the best thing here?"

"The best meal, by far, are the chocolate chip, bunny pancakes with whip cream and chocolate syrup. I think I am the only adult who orders them but if you like chocolate, it's perfect!" She happily explained.

"I don't like chocolate." I stated simply as I watched her face fall.

"Well then…" I cut her off "I love it! It sounds perfect for me!"

"Washed down with chocolate milk, it is!" She exclaimed, happy now that she realized we each had such an affinity for chocolate.

Mama G came and took our order. We chatted about small things and then our food arrived. I thanked Mama G.

"These are the best I've made in a long time, just for such a special girl as yourself." She winked and left.

I turned to Elsa about to question but she just shrugged.

"Do you want to know what we are doing after this?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah actually. How long are we hanging out for?" I asked.

"Why? Got a hot date?" She winked.

"Yeah, you. I just kinda wanted a timeline for the day. So what's the agenda?"

"Well, after this I have to go take Marshmallow for a little training while our breakfast settles, then I have a surprise, then I was hoping you would go to dinner and a movie with me. Don't worry, I'll drop you off to change before dinner. And I will pick you up in my truck so your hair won't be crazy." She offered with a smile.

The picture of Elsa in a truck made me shiver with excitement. It just seemed so controlling, powerful, and sexy. I crossed my legs, as my stomach dropped. I cleared my throat.

"Sounds like fun! When do I get to know what the surprise is?" I asked excitedly.

"Soon Anna, soon." Just then Mama G walked over and looked at me pointedly.

"I can't do it!" She turned to Elsa. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to. Elsa is my daughter. My adoptive daughter. She is really my niece but may as well be my daughter now. I'm sorry for lying or hiding it or whatever but it was killing me and Elsa will explain." She pulled me into a hug. "It was so nice to meet you Anna. Don't let this whole ordeal scare you away. I'm sorry. Come back and visit sometime." On the way by Elsa, she smacked the back of her head. "Making me lie to her, I should beat you 40 times over in the back! What were you thinking? She's sweet! I hope you didn't screw this up!" And with that she walked away. My jaw still hanging open, Elsa rubbing the back of her head, I closed my mouth and cleared my throat.

"I think you should take me home now." I said and got up and walked out of the building.

"Anna! Anna please wait! Please! I can explain! Shit! Please Anna." She yelled while following me out of the building.

"Please let me explain!" I turned on her.

"Let you explain? What the hell is this? Why on earth would you hide something like that from someone you just met? I don't understand you, Elsa! You want to learn all about me but won't tell me anything about yourself? Tell me everything that you have kept from me, right this second! If you don't, I will leave for Chicago tomorrow and never ever speak to you again!" I screamed, red faced.

She had a few tears rolling down her face. I felt awful knowing I had caused it but I was mad at being toyed with and lied to.

"Alright! I will, just don't leave! Please just sit down! Don't leave!" She shouted back desperately.

"Everything that you have hidden from me. Tell it all now." I demanded.

She cleared her throat and rubbed the tears off her face. I sat gently against the motorcycle. She began to pace in front of me, face towards the pavement.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, searching for the right words.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean for it to go this way." I went to ask why but she held up her hand and continued. "That was my aunt. She is like my mother. My parents died in a car accident when I was 16 and I lied about it because I wasn't ready to share something so personal. But I know now that it was wrong of me to think that we could go anywhere if I didn't open up. It is really hard for me to open up because I have been judged and bullied my whole life, not really fitting in anywhere. There's a reason that I have been acting weird around you. You are gorgeous and distracting, and I am so confused with these feelings because the only other time I opened up about who I really am, the girl threw up on me and then smacked me. Granted I probably could've handled the situation better but that was the worst kind of heartache I had ever felt. Finally feeling able to open up to someone, and in the end, you are only disgusting to them."

"What do you have trouble opening up about?" I asked as I approached her and putting my hand on her shoulder. Something just wasn't making sense to me. I was very confused.

"Anna, I know this is crazy but try not to freak out too much, I am still me." She struggled. I nodded preparing myself for what? I didn't know.

"Anna, I have a penis." I laughed then noticed the look on her face. I felt my stomach drop and my face go pale. She was serious. My heart sped up. She had a penis. My heart was flying and I couldn't catch a breath. I felt the walls close in. Wait, weren't we outside? My god it is hot. Is there no AC. I couldn't breathe. My lungs closed off. My vision got dark and my legs began to shake.

"Anna! Oh shit!" I heard Elsa say.

And then I was out.


	5. Wait, What!

So this chapter is rated M for a reason and it's super long which is why it has taken so long too.

* * *

I woke up to a bump and sliding around. I opened my eyes and saw Gerda.

"Gerda. Where are we?" I voiced hoarsely.

She looked over as I tried to sit up but she pushed me back down.

"Rest easy, Anna. You passed out after talking to Elsa and she couldn't exactly take you back home on her bike. She is already waiting at the house. Our house that is. She wanted to talk to you a little more before just sending you off. Elsa was actually named Ezra when she was born. But at about 12, she began to develop breasts. Very confused, we had her taken to the hospital, concerned she was having some allergic reaction at the time. Nothing like this had ever happened around our town. She spent her life talking to girls, she was quite the charmer when she was younger. Still is." I giggled a little bit from the sleepiness I still had lingering about me. She continued. "When we figured out she had a genetic disease called, Klinefelter's, meaning that she has a little more breast development and more womanly features than most boys, we didn't really know what to think and neither did she. She struggled with it for a while and had trouble opening up to anyone. She was confused about whether she should be considered a boy or a girl but decided that it didn't matter, later on in life. When her parents died, she closed off even more. Then she met a girl named Meg. I didn't like Meg much but I couldn't stop her. She fell for Meg and at first, Meg eased her out of the shell she had created for herself. But I'll let her finish that story. We are here. Hang on, don't get up yet. Take it easy. Just let Elsa carry you." She scolded as I began to get up. I gasped at the thought of making her carry me.

Just then Elsa opened the door. With a worried glance she reached to lift me. I pushed her arms away, smiled at her, and set my feet down out of the truck we had been riding in. As soon as I set my feet on the ground, my legs gave way.

"Hold on there, Anna. Your legs are still weak. Please let me carry you. You're not stable enough to walk yet. You'll be like carrying a feather. I've already carried you once." She reassured at my reluctance. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. I blushed and, with a huff, let her pick me up into her arms bridal style. I laid my head on her chest as we walked. I noticed Gerda wasn't following us. She must have gone back to work. I then finally noticed the house, well, more like mansion, I was being carried into. The size alone made my stomach turn. I closed my eyes and tucked farther into Elsa. She was like safety. The tighter I burrowed into her chest, the safer I felt. Her soft breasts were a nice cushion as well. I tried not to think about it though. She opened a swinging screen door and balanced me as she slid inside. She then led me to a living room area, and set me down on an extremely soft couch. I hummed as I felt the cushion. She went to stand but I grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk more. Elsa I'm so…" I began to apologize but she cut me off.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want a water?" I nodded. "Then when I get back we will continue this conversation." And with that, she walked out of the living room. I sighed, trying to prepare myself. I wondered how I should handle this whole thing. I felt bad for passing out on her after news like that. I kind of just hyperventilated I guess. So do I try to comfort her now? That is usually how I handle things. If my friends were feeling shitty, I would hold them or physically comfort them until they felt better. It was an understatement to say I was a cuddler. I loved cuddling. So do I ask her questions or just let her talk? One thing I knew for sure was that I needed to figure more out about this Meg chick. Just then, Elsa came back into the room, coffee in one hand and a glass of ice water in the other. She sat down on the coffee table right in front of me. I sat up gingerly and grabbed the glass of water. I smiled and thanked her. We were awkwardly silent while we drank our beverages. I grabbed her free hand and pulled her to the couch, next to me. She leaned back into the cushions and closed her eyes. I was still holding her hand with my free one, so I put my glass on the table. I rested my other hand on her face. She opened her eyes and the first thing I saw in them was rejection, then fear. I held her face tighter.

"I'm so happy that you opened up to me Elsa. I am. It feels so much better not feeling in the dark. But I have to know everything. Tell me about Meg. Your aunt told me the rest." I insisted. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. It was almost a sad smile. I rubbed my thumb along her cheek and then brought my hand down to my other on top of her leg.

She cleared her throat. "Meg was everything to me. She was sweet, sexy, blunt, everything that I needed in my life, like comfort, Meg was. She helped pull me out of the struggle I was having, between my parents and my identity. She reassured me and I fell in love with her." I clenched harder, feeling a little envy run through me. 'Meg is out of the picture' I reassured myself. "She and I spent all of our time together. After about a year, I thought she was the one for me. I didn't want another person, I wanted to settle down with her. She was like the air I breathed. She made me feel like a normal girl." I saw her swallow hard and her eyes became misty. "Towards about a year and a half of being with her, things started getting heated. We had never talked about sex, just silently agreeing to a time we both agreed we would be ready. Well during one particularly hot make-out session, her hands began to wander. I had done a really good job at hiding my, you know. Wearing restrictive underwear, baggier pants, keeping my thoughts cool. Anyway, her wandering hands soon began to rub my crotch and after that, traveled inside my underwear. She had me under her spell and I had totally forgotten about my problem. Right when I realized where her hands were she jumped away from me. My pants were already pulled away, leaving little to the imagination. She screamed at me saying 'Elsa, what the fuck is that!? You have a penis and you didn't think to tell me any sooner, like when we were first dating? That's disgusting, you are disgusting. I think I'm going to be sick.' She threw up so I went to help comfort her, even though my heart was breaking. She gathered her bearings then said 'Don't you fucking touch me!' and then she slapped me. She said she didn't sign up for this and left. She just fucking left, Anna. Never said another word to me. She left the town, I couldn't get ahold of her. I called, visited her house, checked at her work for months, but she had left and didn't tell anyone where she was going." She had begun crying so hard she could barely get out a word. So I rubbed her back and pulled her to me. She grasped onto me and cried hard into my t-shirt.

She stayed like that for a little bit. When she could finally breathe normally, she continued her story.

"I gave up after 5 months and a year later I saw her again. I couldn't believe it. I yelled for her and finally caught up to her outside a coffee shop a county away. When she turned and realized it was me, I saw fire inn her eyes. She whispered harshly to me 'Leave Elsa, I don't want to talk. I never want to see you again.' Right after she said that this huge bulking guy came out and kissed her head saying 'Ready to go babe?' I couldn't believe she put me through that shit just to end up dating a man! I could've given her all of that! And she ditched me for an actual man. I got pissed and refused to go through that again. I started going on a few short dating periods but they never became more than a short fling. I didn't want it to progress. I shouldn't have done that to those nice girls but I needed someone that I couldn't fall in love with but could be there for me. I needed someone to charm." She picked up her coffee and took a drink. I saw the pain in her eyes. It was sad. Her entire life had been a sad story. I did have a subject changing question though.

"So when did you start doing rodeos?" I asked. It made her smile and I felt accomplished.

"I have been doing rodeos since I was 4 years old. I rode my first horse, by myself, at age 3. I had only barely been walking by that time but I learned quickly how to ride. My dad was a cowboy and so I became a 'cowboy'." She put air quotes around the 'cowboy' part and laughed. I giggled impressed by her ability to ride and the story behind it.

We were silent for a moment, both deep in thought. I sighed.

"Well Elsa," I started softly. "I've thought about it and I don't think it matters to me that you have a penis. I'm sure little Elsa isn't a big deal. Not that it isn't big, how would I know? I've never seen it. But given your physique, it wouldn't surprise me. That didn't come out right what I mean is…" My rambling was cut off by a sharp kiss. It took me by surprise but I welcomed it. I felt myself being pushed back into the couch. Feeling the kiss deepen, I let Elsa take control. She was obviously trying to show me something. The passion and feeling in the kiss made me light-headed. We broke apart for air. I gasped. She giggled and straightened herself out, all the while keeping her head pressed against mine.

"You…have…no idea… how happy… I am… to hear… you say… that!" She panted and began kissing my cheeks and forehead and anything on my face she could pepper with kisses.

I giggled, and embraced her. We laid on the couch, wrapped up and comfortable in each other's arms. A thought formed in my mind.

"So Elsa," I began as she lifted her head to meet my eyes, the happiness clear in those blue pools. "What makes me different? Why would you open up to me but no one else?" I asked. She smiled softly.

"You were the first to ask. You are so innocent and captivating and you demanded an answer or else you would leave. I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving, so I decided to be honest." She answered truthfully.

I laughed, and pulled her back towards me to hold her. Now that the initial shock was over, learning about 'Little Elsa' didn't make much of a difference to me. Nothing really changed. She pulled away and I frowned. She saw my expression and smiled pulling me to my feet as she, too, stood.

"I still have to train with Marshmallow otherwise, he will get lazy. I just broke a new mare, a female, named Frostie. Marshmallow's been eyeing her since I tamed her. So I'm sure he will appreciate a chance to show off." I laughed. It was cute listening to her talk about something it was obvious she was passionate about. "After that, if you would still like to have our day of dates, I would like to continue to the surprise!" She smiled largely. I nodded and pulled out my phone to check the time: 9:45 a.m. Good to know.

I followed Elsa out of the house and across an adorable path littered with beautiful, bright flower landscaping. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see she was watching me take it all in. Everything out here was so quiet and beautiful. I was in awe. I looked back to her and looked down to intertwine our hands. She led me to a couple different fenced in areas. She was explaining each one but I just liked listening to her talk. We came up to a white barn bigger than my apartment complex. She led me inside and to the stall that housed Marshmallow. She had me wait with him while she grabbed some things. I approached Marshmallow, and eased my hand to him. He rubbed his snout against my hand. I guess he remembered me. Elsa came up to me and held out her hand. I held out mine, and she dropped a carrot and some oats into it.

"Cup your hand like this and let him eat the oats." She said as she demonstrated. "Then put the carrot in your hand and hold it in the same fashion." So I did what I was told and nervously laughed as his lips tickled my hand. The whole thing was a little intimidating but I wasn't too worried that something would happen, with Elsa by my side. She soon led me to the middle of a small arena with some poles and large blocks and things. She sat me on one in the middle and said I could have the best seat in the house.

I watched for two hours as Elsa made Marshmallow jump over short fences and trot around blocks. She even bowed at the end again. Marshmallow came right up to me and nuzzled my torso with his face. I giggled and pulled him closer to hug his neck. I stood up as Elsa hopped down. Elsa said she would show me Frostie when the mare was a little better behaved. I understood how that could be dangerous and let her lead me back inside the stable.

"So as much as I love to ride horses, sometimes they need a break, which brings us to part two of our day. I would like to take you for a picnic. At our pond. We will be fishing and to get there we will ride this." She held her hand out to display a small almost car looking thing but with less covering, it was more open than a car. It reminded me slightly of a jeep. Elsa said it was called Kabota. She packed the back of it that looked like a shortened truck bed with two fishing poles, a basket and blanket, and a tackle box, whatever that was. I was reluctant about fishing but I let her show me her way of life.

I hopped inn and she helped me buckle up.

"I hope you are ready to go fast!" She exclaimed.

"I was born ready!" I replied, just as excited. And with that, we took off, flying.

She zoomed onward as I laughed loudly. We started to slow down as we approached a decent sized body of water. We unpacked and set everything on the dock. Elsa grabbed the tackle box, fishing poles, a small box, and some hand towels. I watched as she neatly set everything up. Then she turned and smiled at me, the sun shimmering off her hair at just the right angle, melting me. She looked heavenly. I smiled back shyly at being caught staring. I cleared my throat.

"So Captain, what now?" She laughed.

"I'm going to teach you how to bait a hook!" She said with a smile.

I looked at her like she had just spoken a new alien language and expected me to understand. She laughed harder.

"Okay, so in order to catch fish, you have to bait them. You followin' me?" I nodded. "Great! So we use earthworms as bait." She said as she opened the small Styrofoam box and pulled out a worm. She then pulled it apart and I nearly gagged. She looked at me apologetically and continued.

"You wrap the worm around the hook and pierce it like this." She held it out towards me. I nodded but grimaced. She pushed on.

"Then hold this button, swing the pole to your side like this, throw, and release the button." I watched the hooked worm fly about 20 feet and plop into the water with a little red and white thing on top that Elsa explained was called a bobber. I casted the bait on my own this time, Elsa wanted me to try, but it didn't go nearly as far as hers. Oh well. Elsa told me to wait. So we waited… and waited… and waited… for like three minutes! I was soooooooo bored from sitting still that long. But as soon as I was about to stand up, I felt something tug in my hands. I looked at the pole then out to the bobber and watched as it went under the surface of the water. Elsa was by my side in an instant.

"Reel, Anna! Reel!" She pulled me buy my shoulders back, and I reeled hard, the pole bending badly under the exertion of the fish. And as soon as it had begun, it had ended. I pulled the fish out of the water and Elsa stepped on it to keep it from bouncing all over the place. I was squealing.

"Oh my God! Elsa I caught a fish! And it's HUGE! It's got to beat least 10 pounds! That was so hard!" I said exasperated. I heard her mutter something about it being only one pound at the most but when I asked her she just agreed that it had to be 10 pounds. I was jumping up and down chanting,

"I caught a fish! I caught a fish!"

"I am so proud of you Anna!" She wrapped me in a hug and lifted me from the ground. I giggled, still so happy! Elsa gave me a quick kiss. I tried to go back for more but Elsa put me down at the sound of wet smacking. I watched as she then picked up the fish and took the hook from its mouth. I watched on as she held the fish to me, the sight of which I shook my head, declining. I thought I had done enough, there was no need for me to hold the fish too! She chuckled.

"Okay, well now that we smell like fish," She started as she threw the fish back into the water and wiped her hands on a small hand towel, "we should have lunch!" She pulled a bottle of hand sanitizer out of the tackle box and took a squirt then handed it to me, which I graciously accepted.

She set out, laying the blanket across the dock and arranging everything on top of it. I took a seat across from her and watched as she pulled out two red Solo cups and poured what looked like tea into the two of them. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sweet tea! Mama G made it. It's a fresh pitcher. She just brewed it up this morning." She explained.

"I love sugar!" I blurted out, quickly covering my mouth at my outburst.

"I kinda figured. I know you like sweets too! So for dessert, we have chocolate." My eyes widened and my ears perked up at the sound of my favorite food. "So let's dig in! I have some sandwiches, and some fruit. And if you are into junk food a little more, I have some chips." I smiled at her. She seemed nervous but I thought this was pretty laid back, easy going. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, this looks wonderful! Thank you for putting all this effort in for a nice picnic lunch." I reassured. She released the nervous breath she had been holding and smiled back, blushing a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I am just a little bit nervous. I feel differently with you than I did with all those other girls. I feel liked I just had to be me and they were impressed. With you I feel like I have to try so much more. And I don't mean any of this in a bad way!" She back-tracked at my frown. "It's more like I want to impress you in everything I do. Kinda like, if I try hard enough, maybe you'll stick around for a little bit longer." She shyly admitted.

"Elsa," I began. "You don't have to try to impress me all the time. I just like spending time with you and seeing you smile. You don't have to 'woo' me. What you are doing is enough. You are here, being sweet to me, and teaching me new things and that is all that I want." I explained. She nodded and started up a new conversation.

"Tell me about your life Anna."

* * *

"So yeah. I've had a pretty boring life. Other than my parents kinda disowning me when I told them I was gay. We still talk a little bit. I go to see them on holidays. Things aren't perfect, but they aren't awful." I reassured her. She was driving me home in the Kabota. I didn't think they were street legal but Elsa said that no one in a small town cares and she is best friends with all of the cops. We were just arriving at the Bjorgman estate. She kissed me on the cheek as she walked me to the door.

"I will be back at 7 to pick you up. Our dinner date is first then I am taking you to see a movie. We won't be back until late so you should probably give Olaf's family the heads up. Dress casual-nice." She told me, punctuating the end of the information with a wink. I blushed.

"Okay, see ya then." I called as she walked away.

"Kristoff!" I shouted. "I need your help! This is serious! I want to look perfect!" I had spent the last hour trying on and taking off clothes, and Elsa was going to be here in 45 minutes! And I still had to do my hair! Which would take like 35 minutes minimum! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

"Anna, BREATHE! It will be okay! I told you like 40 times that the outfit you put on first was perfect!" The outfit he was referring to was some nice light-wash skinny jeans, my black Converses, and a plain, dark green sweater that had knitted designs all over it. When I heard it was supposed to be chilly tonight, I made sure not to wear a dress. I wasn't all about the cold. I accepted, running out of options, and set forth to do my hair. After about 30 minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I was just putting on the finishing touches when I heard Bee call my name. I applied one more quick touch of lipstick and headed downstairs.

As I approached the ground level, I watched Elsa turn to me and smile. I gawked. She had on a dark pair of untouched cowboy boots, dark jeans that rode perfectly along her legs and over said boots, and a light blue plaid shirt. Her hair was in a side braid with her bangs lightly pulled back. I choked on my breath.

"Anna, are you alright?" She questioned. I laughed and brushed it off. I could feel my face turning red.

"Of course. Are we ready to go?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"If you are, then I am. Thank you Mrs. Bjorgman for letting me steal Anna for the entire day to day." She said smoothly and with a charming smile.

Bee smiled. "Anytime dear! With you I know she is safe and in good hands." She turned to me. "You behave now sweetheart. I don't want to have to come rescue you at 3 o' clock in the mornin'." I sighed in memory of when Kristoff and I had snuck out and got lost one night. She said she would never let me live it down, and so far, she hasn't. I hugged her.

"Thanks Bee. I'll be home later!" I let go and closed the door behind us. Then I turned and saw a giant truck sitting in the driveway. It was as black as the night except for the chrome finishings everywhere.

"That's my baby. She's new. I've had her for only about 5 months. I bought her with the rodeo money I have been saving up for years. She is a Ford F-350. She is jacked up and has some real pulling power. She is very loud though, so I have to warn you. But I like it that way."

I stopped right next to the truck and stared up. I wasn't sure I could get up and in there by myself. I could barely reach the handle by myself! I had no idea what death trap Elsa was trying to lead me into but I was extremely glad I settled on jeans. I turned to Elsa. She laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll help you up." I turned back to the truck and felt a pair of hands settle low on my hips. I grabbed onto a handle on the inside of the door and put one foot on the chrome bar that ran along the bottom of the truck. Elsa hoisted me up and into the seat with ease. She was a good head taller than me anyway so she had an easier time getting into the truck. Once she closed the door and started the ignition, the beast underneath us roared to life. I could see what she meant by loud. I then thought of a funny joke.

"With this truck being as huge as it is, are you trying to compensate for something?" I asked innocently, trying not to burst from my own joke.

She smirked at me. "Guess you'll have to decide that on your own." She winked and took off, flying down the driveway. I screamed in laughter, partly giddy from the mini-thrill ride, and partly turn on from her comment.

We headed out of town and after a while, soon pulled up in front of a nice looking restaurant.

"Home-made, Italian food. They came straight from Italy to this small town. Some of the best pizza I have ever had." She explained then walked around to my side to help me down from the truck. When we walked inside, Elsa was greeted by like half of the staff.

"I used to work here." She whispered. Just then, out of the kitchen, came a short salt and pepper haired man with round, thick glasses.

"I almost didn't believe them all when they said you were here! How long were you going to wait to come see us, eh?" He accused as he wrapped her in a hug. Then a dark haired woman came rushing out of the kitchen.

"More important, who is the girl you have brought to us? She is quite pretty, Elsa!" The woman exclaimed as I blushed.

"This is Anna Summer. Anna, this is Mr. and Mrs. Sal and Vita Di'Carlo. This is their authentic, Italian restaurant." Elsa explained. I went to shake their hands but the both of them pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ah, you are perfect for our Elsa." They both agreed, letting me go. "Right this way to your seats." Vita said, pulling us to our table. It was loud in the open area but our seats were in the back corner where it was quiet with dark lighting and small candles set on the tables. People were pizza and spaghetti and mostaccoli. Apparently, Elsa had already ordered for us. Our drinks were there and our pizza was on its way out to us. Cheese pizza, my favorite! I know, I'm boring, sue me.

"How did you know cheese pizza is my favorite?" I asked.

"I cheated. I called your house earlier and asked each of the Bjorgman family what your favorite type of pizza was and every single member said cheese, so I knew I couldn't go wrong." I laughed at the absurdness of it.

"You could have just asked me." I said rolling my eyes.

"But where would the fun be in that!" She laughed. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. We sat and talked about nothing. Soon enough we had packed up and moved on to the movie.

* * *

"So, do I finally get to know what I am seeing?" I questioned, sick of being in the dark.

Elsa looked at me like she was judging whether she should or not and relented.

"Fine, feisty pants, we are seeing 'Guardians of the Galaxy'." She told me. I lost it.

"No way! I have been dying to see this movie! Did you ask Kristoff that one too?" I asked, even though it didn't really matter. I was just happy to see Guardians of the Galaxy!

"Actually, I had no idea that you have been wanting to see it. I have wanted to see it and you seemed like an action movie kind of person so I chose this one. And boy am I glad I did." She explained. I laughed.

"Let's go! Let's go!" I said, dragging her into the theater. We grabbed some popcorn and Milk Duds on the way by. We got in and found an open pair of seats in the very back. There was only one other person sitting in the back row and they were on the far side. I turned and smiled at Elsa while we waited for the previews to stop.

"Thank you so much Elsa for the wonderful evening and day. I have had so much fun with you and I can't wait to see what the next few days will have in store." I thanked.

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you Anna." She spoke softly.

The movie began to start so I turned my attention to the screen with a smile plastered to my face.

The movie was getting pretty exciting. About three quarters of the way into the movie I felt Elsa slide her hand onto my knee and up about mid-way up my thigh. I gulped and flushed. I felt myself heat up. I was really easy to get flustered. If you touched my thigh or my butt, I was already melting. I squeezed my legs together lightly to relieve some of the pressure but hopefully not make it known to Elsa. She didn't seem to notice as she continued to watch the movie. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my attention back to the screen. After a few minutes, her hand began making circle around my thigh. Slowly it would circle in and up, then when it would get close, she would pull it back down and out. She was teasing me and I felt my legs begin to shake just a little bit as my heart rate increased. I bit back a moan as her hand came really close to my center. Her slow pace was killing me and I just wanted her to touch me just a little bit more. I was so wet already from the gentle circles she had ran all over my thigh. I turned and looked at her fully and saw her smirk just slightly. I pulled her head to me and kissed her fiercely. She gripped hard onto my thigh at the kiss and I moaned softly into her mouth from the action. We continued to kiss for a few more minutes then we realized everyone was about to leave. I pulled away and wiped my lips. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the theater to her truck. I jumped up into the driver's side by myself this time and she followed me up. I slid to the middle and turned back to her. She leaned in and kissed me hard again, a hand on the outside of my thigh right next to my ass. I moaned loudly. She pulled back with heavy breathing.

"Let's get out of here. I have a perfect place where we can go." I think we both silently agreed to maybe not go all the way tonight, since we had only known each other for a short time but that didn't mean we couldn't go somewhere and get cozier. She drove out of the town and down a back road. The entire time I was nibbling along the side of her neck and her jawline, with one hand rubbing circles on her knee. Her leg was bouncing with anticipation the entire time. She stopped somewhere in a grass field next to a small pond. She parked with the tailgate facing the water. I followed her out of the truck and around to the tailgate, never keeping my hands off of her. She opened the tailgate and helped me up into the bed of the truck. There was a mattress covered with extremely soft looking blankets. I turned towards her, now nervous that she had the wrong idea.

"Elsa I…" I was interrupted. "I know we aren't going to sleep together tonight. I just made this so that we could go star gazing after the movie, but then things got heated up. I would still like to hang out under the stars. But right now, I would really like to kiss you again." She said, fidgeting the entire time. I smiled and grabbed her shirt, pulling her to me and down onto the bed. She smirked and looked at me with hungry eyes. I shivered as I pulled her lips to mine. In an instant, her hands were on my waist and a leg was in between her own. I felt myself get wetter. She softly bit my lip and I moaned loudly at the pain. It felt so good. Her hands were everywhere. I had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other with a hand on her abdomen. I was rubbing circles with my fingernails across her stomach. I pulled her shirt loose from her pants and edged it up enough to scrape my nails softly against her skin. She moaned and I nearly came unglued, repeating the action just to hear that sound again. I had begun to rub my body all along hers hard. I felt something poke my thigh. I giggled and she groaned throwing her head into my neck, obviously about to die of embarrassment. I scraped the hair at the nape of her neck soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I am sure this is upper awkward, and I just completely ruined what we were doing." It was actually kind of flattering in a way. Knowing that I had made her hard from just a little making out and heated touches. I felt kind of proud. At the same time I was a little bit worried about how she was going to take care of her boner. I had yet to look down, attempting to give her some privacy but as she rolled off of me I couldn't help but catch a glance. Her raging boner was straining badly against her jeans and the sight made me wet. I licked my lips.

"Um, Elsa? How are you going to take care of that?" I asked, an idea in mind. After seeing it through her jeans, I was a little bit eager to see it unsheathed. I had always been curious.

She muffled from under a pillow, no doubt hiding from her embarrassment, "I'm not sure yet." She sounded like she was on the brink of tears.

I smiled a the-cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. I looked at the massive bulge in her jeans and took a deep breath. I knew what I was about to do with a person I only barely knew, but I couldn't leave her in distress and I was so horny right now, that I had to do something. I released my breath and put my hand on her bulge through her jeans. She shot up.

"What're you doing, Anna!?" She questioned incredulously.

"Fixing my problem. You need relief and I think I can help with that." I swallowed thickly my hand now getting a grip on her dick. I slowly rubbed up and down along the shaft through the jeans. She tried to push my hands away but I forced her onto her back and sat on top of her thighs. She groaned deeply. I picked up my pace slightly, completely new to this whole thing. I had only gone this far with a girl but it was completely different. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid the zipper down, eager to pull her out of her pants. I kept her in her boxers and continued to rub up and down her shaft, feeling her grow harder by the second. My own panties were soaked and I had begun to rub slightly against her leg. I decided to take the leap. I reached inside of her boxers and gently grabbed her. She moaned and I gasped. She was so hot. I pulled her out of her boxers and marveled at the sight. She had to be at least 9 inches if not more. She was huge. I had stopped moving and I could feel Elsa lifting her hips, begging for some sort of friction. So I began to rub my hand slowly up and down her length, my mouth still open, unbelieving. I twisted easily as I rubbed up and down and I could feel Elsa straining. My own heat still throbbing. She got an idea and I watched as she brought her hand to my center. Unbuttoning my jeans and sliding down the zipper, I watched as she stuck her hand straight into my panties, rubbing gently. I cried out at the direct contact, pulling faster and harder on her shaft. She started rubbing my clit.

"Elsa!" I cried out a little in shock at her jumping right in but I couldn't argue to badly because I felt myself nearing the edge. I continued to ride Elsa's hand as her fingers wiggled against my clit. I grabbed harder and pumped her shaft as quickly as I could.

"Elsa! I'm going to come!" I screamed.

"Me too Anna! Just a little bit more!" She yelled back. We both screamed as our climaxes hit us, Elsa's hot cum shooting out all over my hand. She removed her hand from my pants and licked her fingers clean. I groaned, feeling light headed after that display, but for payback I did the same thing making sure not to leave a drop. I rolled over off of her and onto the bed next to her as she tucked herself back into her jeans. I slowed my breathing and grinned, still in bliss.

"You really don't have anything to compensate for." I said as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

So this chapter was really long but I hope that it pleases you all! I won't be able to update this story much because college is getting busier now but I will try. I do have a few one-shot ideas so when I post, ya'll should check em out! They promise to be heated. I won't be writing anything but M-Rated material!

See ya'll later!


	6. King of the Dock

So sorry for the wait. Been super busy because I am switching schools and majors at the end of this semester. Anyway, this chapter is a little upsetting but I promise the next one will be worse. There is smut, a new entity, and possibly a conflict. And a conflict means a longer story. I have been writing this chapter for about a week now so I hope all goes well. Enjoy!

* * *

"Anna, open your eyes, silly girl." I heard Elsa urge. I didn't loosen my grip as I took a deep breath, barely cracking my eyes open. As soon as I did, I sighed a breath of relief. Marshmallow wasn't moving which was encouraging.

I'm not sure why I was scared. I had ridden Marshmallow with Elsa many times before and he really was a gentle giant, but this was the first time I had been on him by myself.

"Look I am totally cool. I'm cool. No problem. I'm fine." I smoothed, more for my own reassurance than Elsa's. Ever since early this morning, Elsa and I seemed to have become closer. I was totally cool with that, by the way.

Elsa slowly began to walk forward, her hand hold what she called 'the reins'. I flinched even though I knew Elsa wouldn't let anything go wrong. She snuck a glance my way and busted into giggles.

"Oh Anna. You have nothing to worry about. Marshmallow is extremely laid back. There aren't a whole lotta horses that will bow for you." She winked. I calmed down and let her lead me around the circle area for riding. Elsa said she called it the ring. Elsa was very patient with me when she explained things, knowing that this entire life was completely new to me.

_I wonder what we will do later today…_

"Hey, it's probably the last nice weather of the summer, so I would like to go to the lake and I know a few others want to, to. There's supposed to be a bonfire after that at Esmeralda's ranch. Would you do me the pleasure of being my date for the day?" She said almost reading my thoughts.

She stopped and bowed at the end. I felt Marshmallow lean down and I screamed as I slid down his shoulders and right into Elsa's unsuspecting arms. Marshmallow stood and galloped away, leaving me cuddled to my 'date'.

"That was unexpected." I said. She giggled and munched into my neck, tickling me. I chuckled in response. With a smile on my face I said, "As was that. Of course I'll be your date!" I gripped around her neck and brought her closer for a chaste, sweet kiss, before hopping out of her arms.

When I was free from her and walking away, I felt a sharp sting to my ass and I gasped in response.

I turned to the culprit as she steadily began to walk ahead of me, a huge shit-eating grin plastered to her face.

"Did you really just smack my ass? Oh Elsa, you are really going to pay! I'm going to push you into the mud!" I began to shout and chase after her.

Obviously quicker than I, Elsa ran backwards making teasing faces and laughing at my lack of grace.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that, Anna!" She shouted.

I smirked as a perfect plan hit me. I checked my surroundings and saw a mud pile next to me. I quickly, and surprisingly gracefully, tripped, stopping myself with my hands before my entire body couldn't hit the ground. I even threw in an 'Ah!' for good measure.

"Oh shit! Hold up, Anna. Let me make sure you are alright." I heard Elsa say and watched as she raced towards me, already rolling up her sleeves to help. I almost played it off and left my plan to rest, but I couldn't back out now, not when everything had went completely as planned. When she was eye-level with me, I smirked and pushed her down, right into the mud. She pulled out of it in shock.

"You little shit!" She exclaimed and then I was soon pulled into the mud, our childlike shenanigans continuing strong.

"Hey Elsa! Where are the towels?" I shouted, fresh from the shower.

"Underneath the sink. Here are some clothes." She answered behind the door and stuck her hand in with a shirt and some shorts.

"You know you can come in, Elsa. We've already been intimate. I think we've crossed that line." I stated as I grabbed the bundle of clothing.

She quieted her voice a little. "Anna, I know we have touched each other, but seeing each other naked is so different and I want to save that for a special time between us. Only at an exact moment in time…." She trailed off.

"I understand Elsa. Thank you. For everything." I said, my blush clearly showing through my answer.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" We heard a man shout downstairs.

"Fuck!" Elsa quietly exclaimed.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Who's that?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"Anna, I really like you so I need you to do exactly as I say. Get dressed really quickly and walk to my room. Lock the door and hide in the closet. I know you are probably like 'What the fuck?' but I really need you to do as I say. This is super important. I'll explain later." She hurried.

Confused, and very scared by the tremble in Elsa's voice, I did as was told and hurried through my after-shower routine, hair still soaking. I opened the door, looked around, and quickly walked to Elsa's room. I locked the door behind me and headed for the closet.

Once in, I took a deep breath and sighed. I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt dread but Elsa's reaction to whoever was downstairs, had me ready to run. She sounded different. She sounded…. scared almost. I had never heard Elsa talk with fear, she was always so confident, so this was a new experience for me.

I began braiding my still wet hair as I strained to hear the conversation taking place beneath me. There were too many barriers though so all I heard was muffled speech. The speaking stopped abruptly and I listened as hard footsteps were swiftly approaching Elsa's bedroom door. I was finally able to hear the man's voice, though it was still partially muted.

"Unlock the door, Elsa." It lightly demanded, in a slight accent.

"No, Hans. There is no reason for you to be in there. What are you doing here anyway? If you're looking for mom, you should go to the café. You know she is always there. Check there! Why are you even snooping around here? Go to the café, talk to mom, then leave." Elsa sharply answered back.

"I'm dyin' to know what yer hidin'. I'm sure they are lovely. But it looks as if I have overstayed my welcome so I'll just be headin' out now. Don't worry, I'll be back. Goodbye Queenie." Hans drawled.

I heard his footsteps disappear and the door slam. Then a loud truck started up and drove off. I pushed my ear closer to the door to see if I could hear Elsa. Suddenly the door flew out from under my weight, and I screamed. Right as I was about to hit the ground, I hit a soft body instead.

"Glad I caught you." Elsa said sweetly.

"Hans. Who is this Hans?" I asked as she helped me right myself.

"He's my cousin and you should make sure to keep a clear distance. Here." She pulled out her phone to show me a picture. It depicted a ginger haired man with long sideburns dressed in an orange jumpsuit. "This is him. If you ever see him, go the opposite way and call me instantly. He's bad news Anna. He's done things to girls…. I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you will stay away from him. He's very charming." She said with emotion.

"Must run in the family, the charmingness that is. I promise Elsa. Now, can we put this event behind us and move on with the rest of the day? I'm excited to go out to the lake! Whatever that entails!" I tried to lift the mood. She smirked at me.

"Well then, we should probably stop by Kristoff's to pick up the boys and get you a swimsuit. I'm going to hook up the boat. Will you call Esmeralda on my phone and tell her I need her to get everything set, we are going to the lake!" She exclaimed already halfway out of the bedroom. I followed her as she walked down the stairs and onto the front porch. I stopped there and watched as she hopped in her truck and pulled it to one of the barns.

I looked at her phone and gasped at the picture on the wallpaper. It was me, sound asleep at dawn this morning. I'd have to get her for that one too.

I scrolled through her contacts until I spotted Esmeralda. I clicked the green button and waited.

"Hey baby, what're you up to? Did ya miss me? How's that feisty redhead treating you? Well I hope." I blanched a little, slightly concerned but brushed it off at the thought of her hoping Elsa and I were doing fine.

"I'd say I'm treating her pretty well, thank you. By the way, this is THE feisty redhead." I answered.

"Anna, sorry, I just assumed you were Elsa. Whatcha need?" She asked, still the same sort of happy she was a minute ago.

"Hey, Elsa wanted me to call you and tell you we are going to the lake. She said if I said that you would set everything up? Is that right?" I felt kind of stupid saying that. When it came from Elsa, it left no question or hesitation.

"Sweet! Yeah, I'll get everything set up! See you both in a little bit! Bye Anna." She exclaimed and hung up.

_Well that was abrupt._

I watched Elsa pull her truck out of the barn, and attached was a huge and beautiful looking speedboat. It was light blue and white with navy sparkles drawing designs along the side. I stood staring, mouth agape.

As she pulled closer I met her halfway, and hopped into the cab.

"Alright, ready to go?" She asked.

"Wait, aren't you going to grab a swimsuit?" I questioned. She pulled up her shirt to reveal her swimsuit top in place.

"Alright, let's go!" I answered, a light blush spreading in my cheeks.

* * *

We pulled up outside of Kristoff's house and I walked in to get changed really quickly. When I came back downstairs, I noticed our cute group of four had become a group of 20.

_Who were all these people!_

Elsa noticed my stare. "These are all of our friends. We tend to all go to the lake together."

"Hey Anna! Hey Elsa, I got the cooler loaded in the back. We are going to have to cram in the cab because most of everyone else will be in the back. It'll be a tight squeeze. Anna, you'll probably have to ride on Elsa's lap." Kristoff greeted. I flushed instantly and squeaked an 'okay' on response. I felt Elsa grab my hand and she whispered sweetly, "It'll be okay Anna, I won't bite."

I gulped and smiled in response. She was very sweet about it but I couldn't help but take it in _that_ way.

"Alright ya'll! Hit 'em up, head 'em out, rawhide!" Elsa yelled. Everyone cheered and headed to the truck. There were about 12 girls and 8 boys overall, including Elsa and I. I spotted Esmeralda and waved as she approached us with a blonde man on her arm that looked very similar to Kristoff.

"Hey Anna! Hey Els! This is Phoebus. We are riding in the cab with you guys." She said, winking at Elsa. I knew they were only friends but it still made me jealous, the way she always flirted with Elsa…

_No Anna. Bad Anna._

I followed Elsa out to the truck, and she helped me into her lap once she situated herself. She shut the door behind me and I turned myself long ways across her lap. She looked at me and gave me a swift kiss.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready!" I replied.

As soon as we pulled up to what Elsa called 'The Loading Ramp' everyone hopped out of the back and began to walk off.

"Where is everyone going? I thought we were using the boat?" I questioned. I felt Elsa softly slide her hands down my sides and she began to softly knead them.

"They're all heading to the beach. There isn't enough room or lifejackets for all of us on the boat." She answered and then nuzzled into my neck in a very loving manner, causing my heart to flutter.

"Now, I need you to stay very still while I back this thing into the water." She said then began to chuckle randomly.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she leaned to turn up the music. She didn't answer and turned to look over her shoulder. Just as we began to roll backwards, she started to sing.

"Honey back, that thing up! Throw it in reverse, let daddy load it up. Honey back, that thing up. If you're gonna work a farm, you got ta learn to drive a truck. C'mon back! That thing up!" She sang loudly. I began to laugh as she spoke the ending and finished backing the boat into the water. We waited as Kristoff helped unhook the boat.

"Now you know why I was laughing. The irony of the situation." She began in to the second verse.

"You ain't lookin' to at home in them cowboy boots. But them pigtails and cutoffs work on you." She tugged a braid with one hand and the end of my shorts with the other.

"You gonna learn to love this kinda life. You gonna fit right in, now shut up and drive. Honey, back that thing up." At that cue, I dug my ass into her hips and we both moaned at the contact, giggling with flushed faces. She cleared her throat ready to say something when she was cut off by my best friend.

"Alright Elsa, pull forward." We heard him say, then a boat engine fire up.

Elsa threw the truck in drive and pulled away from the loading ramp. We parked and I took off excess clothing when I saw Elsa do the same. She grabbed some sunblock and applied some to my face and I returned the favor. Finally ready, we headed to the dock. She hopped in the boat and offered her hand to help balance me. Once in, she pulled away from the dock.

We cruised next to the beach and waved at Esmeralda as we pulled closer. Elsa cut the engine.

"Hey mama, you wanna tube with us?" Elsa asked.

"That's alright. I'm just going to work on my tan for now. I know Olaf said he had two friends that wanted to go with you guys too. Here they come." She answered. I chuckled inwardly at her 'tanning' comment, then turned my head to the approaching three.

One was a pale redhead, then Olaf, then the third was a short brunette. I watched as they climbed into the boat.

They both introduced themselves. The first who couldn't have been much younger than I, was Merida, and she took an instant liking to Kristoff. The other was Sofia and I could easily tell Olaf had a thing for her. They looked nearly the same age.

Elsa fired up the engine again, and peeled away from the shore. We headed to the middle of the lake. I watched Olaf and Kristoff set up the inflatable tube behind the back of the boat. I felt Elsa grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked at her.

"Because you have never done this before and everyone else here has, we're going first and Kristoff's gonna drive us. So be nice to the captain." She said and walked to the edge of the boat where the tube had been guided. I looked at Kristoff.

"So, do you wanna go fast or easy your first time?" He asked me. Before I could answer though, I was cut off by Elsa.

"Fast. I'm sure I can keep the both of us on. Just, don't break my boat." She threatened.

"Here Anna, hop on here then Elsa will join you." Olaf guided my shaky legs onto the tube after Elsa and I put our lifejackets on. After I laid down against the inflatable, Elsa swiftly plopped down beside me.

"Give me a minute to show her where to hold and how to move before you take off." She spoke to Kristoff.

"Affirmative, Chief!" He saluted.

Elsa pushed us away from the boat and began to give me the run down as I felt a bite of panic settle in my lower abdomen.

"Alright, so, you'll grab here and here. I'll cross under your arm and hold here. When we begin to go outside of the wake, or the wavy area directly behind the boat, it'll get easier to ride. When we drift your way, you need to slide your knee up and lean hard towards me. When we drift my way, I'll bring my knee up and lean towards you. You just have to make sure you lean opposite of the way the g-force pulls you. Do you kinda get the gist?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean I think I kind of know what you're trying to say, but it's not making a whole lot of sense." I sheepishly explained.

She sighed. "Maybe once we get going you will understand. Are you ready?" She asked, excitement lacing her words.

I nodded, feeling heat flash to my extremities and nervousness settle hard against my kidneys. She gave Kristoff a thumbs up and he started the engine. I swallowed and felt a swift kiss to my cheek.

"It's alright babe. The first time is always the scariest but once you get your first crash out of the way, it's just fun. Relax." She began to shout over the roar of the engine.

I gripped tightly as we sped up. After wiping a lot of water out of my eyes, I lost the nervousness. We had been going straight but I saw the first turn coming up.

"Alright, like we talked. Get ready to lean hard your way. Ready? Set? Lean!" Elsa guided. I felt the g-force pull us her way and my grip began to slip and the muscles in my arm gave out. I screamed a little and Elsa pulled me back up when we began to go straight again.

"You have to put a lot of your arm muscles to use. See what I mean about the leaning though? It gets harder to stay on if you don't." She asked I nodded and smiled. The thrill of nearly flying off the back, had my heart pounding and my adrenaline coursing through my veins. I grinned hard and spoke.

"I like this. A lot. And I am ready to hang on now!" I smirked at the challenging look Kristoff gave, and returned it with a thumbs up of my own.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. You really will have to drag me. I can't pull myself up." I told Elsa. She rolled her eyes, chuckled, and began to drag me into the boat.

We had made about 8 rounds each. This last one threw Elsa and me really high up. Which in turn, caused us to smack the water really, REALLY, hard. My entire body was quivering involuntarily. Not to mention, my arms felt like jelly.

I grunted as she heaved me into the boat and propped me on her lap, before taking off. Being in Elsa's lap was very comfortable. The lull of the motor was surprisingly soothing too. I leaned my head on Elsa's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I felt the boat stop and opened my eyes. I felt a little refreshed after my short power nap but it didn't relieve the relentless ache in all of my limbs or the growl my tummy made that caused Elsa to look at me. She smiled warmly.

"Goodmorning, Sunshine. We can eat and then bask in the warm weather together." She suggested as she nuzzled my neck.

"Mmmmm….." I moaned. "Sounds good." I watched her swallow hard and clench her jaw. I internally laughed.

_A little excitable today, huh Els?_

"You have to get off my lap though. For food purposes, I assure you." She said with a wink. I giggled and gave her a sweet kiss before happily standing from her lap. I stopped to stretch as I stood and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around my hips, pulling me taut against her body. Her skin was surprisingly cool, even after baking in the sun.

She let go and handed me the sunscreen. Then headed to the cooler.

"Put that on. And I hope you like sandwiches." She said holding a sandwich out to me.

"I love sandwiches!" I answered, almost squealing. She smirked.

I watched her lay out a blanket across the front of the speedboat. She helped me onto it then settled across from me, legs crossed out in front of her. She smiled at me and we watched each other as we ate.

"Hey Elsa!" I heard a large man shout when we finshed eating. "Wanna play king of the dock?"

I watched Elsa roll her eyes. "You know I kick your ass every time, Gaston! Are you sure you want to lose again?"

"Challenge accepted!" Gaston yelled back. Elsa looked at me.

"Do you wanna play Anna?" She asked me.

"What is it? And how do you play?" I questioned.

"Well, everyone playing, starts squished together on the dock and then you try to push them off. They can get back on but in order to win, you have to be the only one left on the dock. Do you think you get it? We can go easy on you at first but then once you get the hang of it, you're fair game." She explained.

"Besides, we can stick together. It'll make it easier to keep everyone off." She whispered and smiled at me. I nodded. As we hopped of the boat and swam towards the floating dock in the middle of the cove, I wondered how Elsa managed to be king of the dock. She was pretty thin. I mean, I knew she had a little bit of muscle because I watched her throw bales of hay from the top of the barn. But those things couldn't be that heavy, right? I couldn't wait to see how it went.

She helped me climb onto the dock. We weaseled our way to the middle. Kristoff, Merida, Gaston, Esmeralda, and three other, bigger looking men, stood around the edge of the dock facing us. Since Elsa was 'King' she got to stand in the middle and pick one other to stand with her. That was of course, me. Beyond that, she was the one to say 'go'. She looked at me.

"Ready?" I nodded. "Set. GO!" She shouted and instantly she was lunging forward and throwing one of the men off the dock. I was shocked.

One by one they were pushed off. I watched as Kristoff approached her from behind. I snapped out of my stupor and rushed at him, effectively throwing him off balance and tumbling off the edge of the dock.

Elsa looked back at me, shooting me a 'thanks' look. The challenge was most definitely accepted.

* * *

"Oh my God I still can't believe I won! Look, I'm so dumb-founded! I thought, surely you would win, but for me to is crazy! I am KING OF THE DOCK!" I shouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Alright your lordship, let's grab something to eat." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her on the cheek.

"And you're my queen!" She blushed.

"Isn't this backwards? I'm the one with the king parts and you're the one with the queen parts, shouldn't I be king?" She questioned.

"Hell no! I won! Not you!" I stuck my tongue out at her. We slowly approached the bonfire. We had taken the boat out of the water an hour ago, ran home to drop it off, spend a little time in heated positions with each other, and headed back to the beach. Then something hit me.

"Hey, I thought we were having the party at Esmeralda's?" I asked.

"No, this is technically Esmeralda and I's beach, but she is the one that takes care of it the most and is the one that likes to throw parties here. I just keep regulations up if the lake committee comes around, and kinda fund the rent, you could say. I just call it hers because if I would say 'party at mine' everyone would show up at the pond. Anyway, let's grab some hotdogs and drinks. I brought a big bottle of my favorite stuff. Pre-made and everything, letting it really mix together." She winked before I could ask, she took off and I made my way over to the fire to grab two hotdogs.

"Here your highness, I figured you might need a little help making up some dogs so when I heard Icy call for food, I took the liberty of making some for the both of you." I looked at the boy. He was one of the big guys from the dock that I didn't know. He noticed my reluctance.

"Oh sorry, I should really introduce myself. I'm Gene. Gene Brockey. But you can call me Genie. Most of my friends do. You have got to be closet body builder though, seeing as how you took all of us shrimp off the dock."

I smiled. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. The body builder part, that is. And thanks for the hotdogs." I watched Elsa wave me over. "I hope I get to talk to you later!" I yelled back at Genie.

In a really weird, old man voice, he said. "Yeah, me too, Sonny!" I laughed to myself.

"Here Anna, try this." Elsa handed me a cup. I smelled it. It smelled like warmth and was that cherries?

I took a sip and hummed. I clicked my tongue against my teeth, registering the taste.

"It's really smooth, but not quite my flavor. I like something a little sweeter." She smiled.

"I kind figured you would say that, so I made you a specialty of mine. It's called Some More. Or 'S'more'. This is for you for tonight." She handed me a plastic bottle of this liquid concoction.

"Don't feel like you have to drink it all either. You should only do what you are comfortable with." She explained I nodded.

"What is yours called?" I asked.

"It's called 'Red Royal'. It's Crowne and Amaretto. Yours is cold hot chocolate with whipped vodka and cinnamon." I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

I closed my eyes and moaned, hard. I heard someone cough and clear their throat. My eyes shot open. I noticed the look on Elsa's face and blushed hard.

Even in the lack of light, her face was easily seen, tomato red. Her jaw had dropped slightly and she had quit moving. A girl to our right, cleared her throat and whispered.

"Elsa, you should probably, um, fix yourself." I looked down, seeing the noticeable bulge in her pants. I grabbed her arm and took off towards the edge of the forest.

"Elsa! Snap out of it! I didn't mean to get you all hot…" I trailed. She came to and blushed even harder, which I didn't think was possible.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Anna. God I probably totally embarrassed you! Shit! I'm sorry. I guess I'm still turned on from this afternoon and alcohol doesn't help me keep my mind at bay either. Um, can you give me a minute to calm down?" She asked, clearly beyond embarrassment. I smirked, figuring I could "lend a hand". I cleared my throat.

"Can I help?" I asked innocently. I didn't wait for an answer and instead pulled her to me, and a little further into the tree line behind us. I leaned against a tree and pulled her hips flush against mine. She latched onto my neck and began grinding against me. I managed to copy my moan from earlier, and internally congratulated myself when Elsa began humping me harder and faster. I felt heat pool between my thighs. A strike of something warm shot straight through my stomach and to my core, when Elsa gripped my ass hard.

"Anna, please, I'm close but I need something else." She pleaded. I nodded and unzipped her pants to grip her cock. I began to pump quickly feeling her tighten. I quickly slipped to my knees, taking her into my mouth, sucking hard. I felt her moan and tighten in my mouth. Then her warm cum shot down my throat, while she held me still against her dick, causing me to gag a little.

I stood when I finished tucking her back in and zipping her back up. She pulled me against her and finished it all with a strong kiss.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Give me a second to gather my bearings. Then we can go have dinner."

I wiped the corner of my mouth, and popped my finger in my mouth to suck off the extra cum. "I think I'm full for now."

She chuckled. "I'm not sure alcohol and cum mix well together. I can see that coming back to hurt you in the near future." She smirked. I giggled and we made our way back to the party. A few people from earlier that saw Elsa's predicament, smirked at us and a few even hollered. I blushed hard and hid my face in my hands.

We ate, drank, and were merry for like an hour. Then, all Hell broke loose.

"Hey Elsa." A big guy named Beast said.

"Yeah?"

"Is that your brother?" We both turned quickly to look the direction he was pointing.

"Shit! Anna, stay next to me the entire time, come a little closer, hide under the blanket. Stay tucked here." She explained as she pulled me closer. I took her advice as I felt my heart rate speed up. Kristoff moved to stand in front of me and everyone began to gather closer. Elsa stood with her legs right next to my face, effectively blocking my view.

"Hey guys! I know ya'll missed me! I missed ya'll too! Who brought me somethin' to drink? I'm ready for a party!" He yelled. His voice made my skin crawl.

I heard Phoebus become stern.

"You know you aren't welcome here, Hans. Elsa has a restraining order on you. I can't believe they let scum like you back onto the streets. You belong with the sewage. Leave, before I have to call in my buddies." Hans laughed.

"Oh c'mon Phoebe! I know we're friends! I just want to hang out! Enjoy my first day out of jail!" He shouted to everyone. There wasn't a single sound, other than the crackling of the fire. I tried to look between Elsa's legs.

"Who are you hiding back there, Elsie? A gift? For me? Aw, you shouldn't have." I felt fear prickle at the corners of my eyes and my chest close in, causing my breathing to become labored.

"Leave. Now." She said calmly.

"No! I want to see who is special enough to my cousin, for her to hide from me! Come on out sweet thing. I'm sure you are absolutely delectable." I whimpered slightly. I looked out though.

"Ah! I see some beautiful pair 'o' eyes! Don't be scared sweetie, I just want to meet Elsa's new girlfriend." I swallowed and hid further into my blanket.

"Don't you hide from me! I said I just want to meet you! You should be a little nicer! I've heard your name is Anna. A redhead, Anna. Well, Anna, I can't wait to meet you. And you can bet I will! I'll find you! I have to leave now, but I expect to meet you soon!" And with that, he turned and walked away. As soon as I heard the first voice mutter, the dams in my eyes broke loose.

Elsa knelt down in front of me and pulled me hard into her, letting me sob into her chest.

"Nothing will happen to you, Anna. I have friends all over this town and I will make sure they all take care of you. I won't leave your side. Got it? Now let's have fun. Here, have sip, and forget." I calmed down and took me bottle from her hands. She kissed my head.

Soon enough, the party was back in full swing. I sat on the tailgate of Elsa's truck tucked under a comforter and giggled as I watched Elsa line dance. I laughed because, I figured she was usually really good at it, but her inebriation had her tripping over her own boots. Esmeralda had all of the moves and I watched in wonder as she flitted everywhere. The song ended and Elsa crawled into the back, wrapped her arms around me, and smiled.

"It's getting late. Are you ready to go home?" she slurred. I nodded but paused.

"Can I stay with you? Not only do I want to sleep beside you but you look like you could use some help. Plus, you are not driving us. Not only did you drink 32 ounces of your own drink, but you also drank 11 of my 12 ounces. Deal?" I asked.

"I can handle myself, thank you. I'm not eve drunk. I have perfect balance. Watch." She hopped off the tailgate and I laughed as she fell straight onto the ground, then got back up and proceeded to fall again. I stared at her pointedly.

"Alright feisty pants, you win. Back to the farm we go!" She yelled as I helped her into the cab.

I hopped in and, after telling everyone goodbye, I drove off towards Elsa's house. Halfway through the drive though, I felt Elsa's hand crawl straight up to my care and cup me on the outside of my jeans.

"I never did properly thank you for helping me out earlier. How about you let me return the favor when we get back home." I nodded.

"Deal!" I squeaked as she gripped me.

* * *

So I hope this kept you all hanging on by a thread! Just kidding. Anyway, I will almost always include some sort of smut because I just can't live with stories that don't have smut in every chapter. It's the real reason I read M-rated fics! Anywho, please leave comments, questions, and concerns. And for you guest viewers, please do it. You all hold a special place in my heart! Until next time! if there are typos, please don't comment about them. I'm sure if I went back and proofread, I could catch them all but that takes a while and this was a long enough wait.


	7. Like a Cowboy

**So this one is a little shorter, and I am sorry to all of you for the ending, but I really wanted to use this as a chapter to bridge to the next one. My head is swirling with ideas. I hope it doesn't give you lovely people too many feels but, eh, it could happen.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Randy Houser's song, Like a Cowboy, which if you are reading this, when you get to the line break before Elsa singing, play it as background music to the lyrics so you get the sadness feel.**

**I also do not own the King of Country's, George Strait's, song Write This Down.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful support and reviews and without further adieu, the chapter...**

* * *

_I moaned, loud against her mouth. I felt heat tear through my lower half. Elsa continued to pump hard into me._

"_Faster baby!" I screamed, groaning and moaning at the top of my lungs._

"_Anna! I love you! Come with me! Please! I'm almost there! Gnngh!" She held back as best as she could, waiting for me, never stopping her hips. _

"_Elsa I'm right there!" I screamed. _

"_Mommy? What are you doing with Mama?" I heard a small voice ask. _

I shot up quickly, regretting it when I felt a headache thump at the crease between my eyes. I groaned as the bright light blinded my vision.

"What the Hell? And what was that?" I mumbled in a raspy morning voice. "I didn't even drink that much!"

"Good morning sweet pea! Are you ready to make the most of our last day together before you have to leave?" Elsa strode in calling out. I groaned.

"Elsaaaaaaaaa…. It's like 6:30 in the morning! Why would I get up now? And how are you even alive right now?" I asked incredulously, letting my arm slide from my squinted eyes. She chuckled in a sexy, confident way.

"Oh please, I have built quite the tolerance to alcohol. Last night I had a little much but I know how to take care of myself when I wake up. I knew we would be drunk, or at least I would, when we got back so I set up all of the necessities in the bathroom before we left yesterday, to prevent furthering an awful hangover." She smirked to me, tossing some comfy clothes my way, before preparing to leave. I sent her a look.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well first we'll go grab breakfast at the diner and then I thought we could just spend more time together, relaxing and getting to know each other a bit more. You're leavin' tomorrow, so I have to work really hard today to make sure you come back for me. Do you have a movie preference? Or even what you want to do?"

I shook my head. "No on both accounts. Take me somewhere quite where we can just enjoy time together." I smiled, a little bitter-sweetly.

"Alright honey, get dressed for breakfast." And with that, I watched her leave the room, a soft smile staying in place the entire time I dressed.

* * *

"Alright Elsa. Are you ready?" I asked, coming down the stairs. She stood from the table, a glass of milk just being finished.

"Am now. It's a little warm out there. The good kind 'a warm. Not too much." She said, as she donned her head with her infamous black cowboy hat. It offset her skin and hair perfectly.

I grinned and contentedly took her hand, letting her lead me to her truck.

* * *

"Same as usual Mama, for me and Anna both." She greeted to her caretaker. She pulled me into a table off to the side.

"What do you wanna do today, Anna? We can stay in, enjoy the day, walk the town, go to the pond, play with the horses, or just go sit at the edge of town." She said as she removed her hat, politely.

"Umm…." I thought long and hard. "Can we walk around the town for a little while? It is really pretty today and I would like to enjoy it…" I trailed off. She placed her hand gingerly on top of mine.

"Of course. Let's finish breakfast then we can go for a walk. I'll just leave my truck here." She explained. I nodded, smiling, and began to salivate as our food approached.

* * *

"Her food is always soooo wonderful! I am stuffed!" I exclaimed rubbing my aching stomach sweetly.

She grabbed my hand and we quietly enjoyed the cute corner shops and each other's presence, talking about nothing really but just spending time with the other. She greeted every store owner by name and even stopped our walk to help a nice old lady across the street. I smiled, proud of her sweet chivalry.

"Hey Anna? Can we stop in here real quick? I need to use the little girl's room." She asked. My eyebrows furrowed and I smiled reassuringly to her.

"Sure, I am just going to grab a water while I wait." She smiled and walked off. I looked across the snacks and on to the water, which was in the back corner of the general store. I walked over and picked out my favorite. I heard a throat clear behind me.

I turned, an apology on my lips, before gasping as a hand flew to my mouth.

"No baby! Anna, right? I believe you're the right redhead. You look just like Elsa's type. Don't worry though, every gal is my type. And yer sweeter than Apple Pie, and not to mention, hotter than Mama's. Now how 'bout 'chu just come with Daddy, I'll make sure ya never want another man again. I can bet I'll be more satifyin' that a chick with a dick. Mine is real big too, bigger than hers I bet." I felt his other hand snake disgustingly across my lower body. I whimpered behind his hand, feeling an awful chill clench around my heart and choke a sob in my chest, gagging at what he was telling me.

"Shh! Hey I can tell yer gunna be a feisty one. Better get 'chu somewhere no one will here ya. I know a quiet little place, perfect for lots 'o time with each other." He smirked and I nearly threw up. He grabbed me and began to pull me over his shoulder, never letting his hand leave my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could but barely managed to knick him. He smacked my face and cupped my mouth harder. I felt tears prick my eyes. My stomach churned as I felt myself began to grow sick from the thought of what he might do to me, bile fighting to rid itself from my throat, along with the contents of my stomach. Just then we were stopped but I couldn't see by who.

"You best let 'er go now, Hans. We both know Elsa'll be tearin' you a new one, should she hear 'bout this. Put her down and go on yer way, ya hear?" The man's voice said. I didn't recognize it.

"Aw, c'mon Moofie! Go preach to yer holy rollers! I am takin' what I deserve and I'm leavin'. Hope God can help ya ferget cha ever saw us." He grumbled deeply.

_I really hope this Moofie won't stand down. I need Elsa to come back!_

"See Hans, God should scare ya, but ya need someone to bring ya to him and I know Elsa can put the fear 'o God into ya. Speakin' of, ya better put down her woman because the most I'll make happen is fer her to take it outside. And I know she could beat the living daylights outta ya. And here she comes now." He said. At the sound of my beloved, I lifted my eyes, silently cheering to have my love come to my rescue. The fire in her eyes had me holding back my excitement though.

"Hans!" She growled. I gulped in fear even though I was being saved. He set me down. She pushed him out the doors and threw her hat my way once she freed me from his grasp. I held the hat closely to my chest, taking deep breaths, trying to keep my heart from escaping my chest. She was a good head shorter than him and half his build, but I knew the muscle and wrath my girl held. I had full confidence she would hand his ass to him.

"Get the Hell away from my girl! Get the Hell out of my life! You have put me through enough shit! I don't need ya to come back in and take away what I have left that is good!" She screamed, punching him anywhere she could reach. She looked like she wasn't thinking straight.

"Yer the one that killed yer parents, I didn't! Yer the reason they're in a grave! How am I the bad guy! Ya had to bury them and ya blamed everyone else for their death! Yer the reason they're dead though! Drove em to death because ya weren't a man or a woman! Ya weren't nothin'! I just opened yer eyes to it, and I'm the one in jail!" He yelled back, fending off her hits.

She stopped, faced him squarely, and threw the most forceful punch in between his eyes, sending him to the dirt. I gasped and ran to her, embracing her. She leaned on me.

"Call Mama." And with that, she blacked out.

I turned to Moofie, who was one the phone with the ambulance.

"Sir!" I shouted, struggling with holding Elsa up. He rushed to me and lifted her into his arms. I noticed he was quite large and burly.

"Thanks uhm…" I trailed off.

"Mufasa dear." He interjected. I nodded.

"I'll call Rafiki to Gerda's house." I followed him to his car, following him to his car, sliding in next to Elsa.

After a little bit of silence and driving, he spoke.

"I'm the town's preacher. Elsa is much better now, and I think part 'o it is 'cause she has you. I'm glad the Lord brought her someone. She has struggled for a long time with who she is but I knew she would end up happy." He finished, smiling to me in the rearview mirror. I nodded, a little bit uncomfortable, but he seemed very nice and he was helping us.

We pulled up outside Elsa's house and I followed Mufasa as he brought her in to the house. Gerda greeted him at the door and led him to the couch. A thin, fragile looking man approached Elsa and put a pack of ice to her knuckles, bandaging her up.

"Why did she pass out?" I asked, still curious.

"Pain, stress, anything. She just needs rest. She'll be fine." He said, pressing a cool cloth to her forehead. I sat in front of Elsa on the coffee table and listened as everyone left.

Gerda brought me some hot chocolate and spoke. "I need to return to work. Hans is being taken to the county prison so you don't need to worry Anna. Keep an eye on her for me please." She turned on the T.V. and kissed my forehead before leaving. I laid down on the couch next to her, snuggling up and watching whatever movie was playing.

I reflected on the morning. It wasn't even 10 o' clock yet! I had met so many people, been nearly kidnapped, watched Elsa fight for me, and witnessed how sweet of a woman she could be. I gushed inwardly at the thought of her chivalrous acts.

She had to be the most wonderful person I had ever met. _She is polite, sweet, chivalrous, old-fashioned, peaceful, caring, and passionate. I will definitely miss seeing her for a while. I wonder when I'll be able to come back and see her. It's not like Chicago and Kentucky are close. I sighed. I felt bad for not spending very much time with Kristoff and his family. I really like Elsa. Really like! Hell, I'd had a dream about having a kid with her! Oh my God! Can she even get me pregnant? Like for real? I didn't want to leave tomorrow. I would surely miss her so much. Maybe I can visit for Christmas! What if I can't visit for Christmas though? Oh my goodness, what if I can't see her again until next summer! I mean, it is only August! Ugh! Elsa! Why did you make me fall for you! I only planned to come visit Kristoff's family! Not fall in love! WAIT! What!? In love? Am I serious? Do I really love Elsa? Do I even know what love is? Isn't love putting someone else's needs before your own? Like how Elsa fought her cousin who was twice as big as her just to save me? Wait, does Elsa love me? I think she might but it has got to be wayyyyyy too early to think of love, maybe if I give it time…._

I turned to look at Elsa, her face making me smile. I really like her. I should tell her.

* * *

"Goodmorning beautiful!" I said as Elsa began to wake.

"Mmmmmm…." She groaned. "I could get used to this…" I smiled.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"My hand hurts but it was worth protecting you." She spoke, eyes still closed, and kissed blindly at my cheek. I giggled when she actually hit her target.

"I'm sorry today didn't go as planned. I wanted to just be with you.." She trailed off.

"I was with you for the entire day. Besides, we still have this evening." I answered.

"I was gonna ask, do you want to do anything?" She asked. I glanced at my watch, yes I still wore a watch. It said 5:00. Before I could answer, my stomach growling interrupted me. She laughed.

"How about dinner first?" She asked. I vigorously shook my head

* * *

"I can't believe you cooked me steak for our dinner!" I nearly screamed.

"So does that mean it was good?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head quickly up and down.

"Delicious!" I boasted.

She chuckled. We were currently walking the path around her farm. The sun had set long ago and the stars were shining brightly.

"That is one thing I will really miss." I sighed at the sky.

"The stars?" She questioned with a smile. I nodded.

"You can't see them a whole lot in the city. They're so beautiful. It's a shame they go unnoticed for the most part."

"Not here they don't. I can guarantee people from a small town never get tired of seeing the stars. I am positive a single one never looks up and says, 'gosh those stars are hideous, I wish they would just go away.'" She said in a comical voice.

She smiled sweetly at me and gave me a brief kiss to the cheek.

"I'll miss that too.." I mumbled.

She paused, looking down at our tangled hands.

"Anna, will you come back to visit me? I really don't want this to be a one time, summer fling. I think my heart is gonna ache for you. It already does when I think about you leaving tomorrow." She swallowed thickly. I felt a sting in the back of my throat. I led her to a bench nearby and took both of her hands when we sat.

"I really care about you Elsa. I learned a long time ago I shouldn't fall for someone quickly but here I go again, falling for you." I chuckled humorlessly and breathed out, looking around us. "I really love it here. It's quiet and cozy. I want to come back to visit you. I really don't want tomorrow to be goodbye. I know I won't be able to get you out of my mind." I smiled bittersweetly.

"If only you knew, you've got me wrapped around your finger. I can't get you off my mind. I know I'm fallin' for you too, Anna. Do you know how much that terrifies me? And to make it worse, you're leaving tomorrow. I won't get to see you for, who knows how long! I'm so happy with you around. I really, really like you. I don't want you to leave, but I know you have to go. I want to sing you a song before you leave though. Can I sing it to you before I take you home tonight? I'll come back tomorrow morning to say my official goodbye." She explained. I smiled warmly.

"I'd love to hear you sing me a song."

* * *

She sat me on the porch swing and propped her leg up on the rocking chair next to it. She looked like a picture of western cowboy perfection. Her dark boots, shined to the tip, her black hat laying low across her brow, her rolled up flannel sitting perfectly to her worn Wranglers. Right now, a beautiful acoustic sat in the space of her stomach.

"I've, uh, only practiced this song a little bit. I feel like it holds a little something. I don't know. I'm gonna stop talking and just play." She explained.

"_I'll ride in on a sunny day,  
sing you a song,  
steal your heart away,_

_Like a cowboy._

_Hang my hat like I'm here for a while,  
kick off my boots,  
and drive you wild,_

_Like a cowboy._

_Well baby, you know I can't stay long,  
when you wake up, I'll be gone,  
Until then I'll hang on,_

_Like a cowboy" _

She continued to play and the sweet but sad song made tears prick at my eyes. Her smooth voice warming me from the inside out. Still, she sang the entire song with so much passion. I felt a tear slide down my face. I got up from the bench and approached her. She sang till the last breath and when she stopped playing and lowered her guitar, I embraced her strongly and tucked my head into her chest. I cried silently and she snuggled, all the while rubbing my back soothingly. I let the emotion I felt for her and the panic of not seeing her after tomorrow, drive the last of my sadness out of my heart and into her shoulder. I continued my own personal pity party and she just held me in the warmth of her arms and hummed the tune that brought on this emotion in the first place.

I pulled away when I finally stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and looked up at her. I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. So much emotion." I rolled my eyes. "That was really wonderful. You have a beautiful voice and I felt like that song was very fitting for you."

She smiled and hugged me again. She spoke over my shoulder.

"Just because tomorrow is goodbye, doesn't mean it's forever, right Anna? I want to see you again, even if I have to chase you to the big bad city. I don't want this to be it for us. I can honestly say, you're the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time." She held me a little tighter.

"Can we just sit in each other's arms for the night?" I asked. She nodded against me and led me to the swing, where she pulled the blanket off the back, sat, and offered her open arms and the blanket to me. I snuggled deeply into her, reveling in her warmth. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment.

_I think I might love you, Elsa._

* * *

I sighed, eyes hidden behind my sunglasses as I watched Elsa finish packing my things into Kristoff's cramped car, readying for our trip.

She didn't say it, but I could tell my leaving was making her sad, and maybe a little bit nervous. She would fake smiles to me when I spoke to her, but her eyes didn't hold the same warmth as the first day I had seen them. They had lost the playfulness as well. I stood staring at Elsa for a minute, wringing her hands, wiping them on her jeans, and tugging on her shirt bottom. I smiled sadly, and took her hand. She looked up to my eyes from her stare at her boots and gave my hand a soft squeeze and her lips held a gentle smile. Kristoff cleared his throat and slammed the trunk.

"I'll give you a minute but we need to leave soon Anna if we want to miss most of the traffic." He said. I nodded and pulled her away from the car just a little ways. She squeezed me hand tight and took a shaky breath.

"I want to get on my knees and beg you to stay, but I know you're gonna leave anyway…." She trailed off. I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I have to. I wish I didn't. Believe me, this has been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. YOU'VE been the best thing to happen to me in a long time…" _and I think I might love you._

I looked up at her from my place in her arms, hoping my eyes would portray what I was too chicken to say right now.

She slid a hand in my back pocket, petting it as she slid out.

"I want you to listen to this song. It's how I feel and it's one of the only ways I can say what I want to." She explained with a sad smile. Kristoff honked the horn.

"One more kiss?" I asked meekly, my heart sinking at having to leave.

"Of course." And with that, Elsa picked me up into her arms and crashed our lips together. I felt a hot tear trail it's way to our lips, my legs tightening along with my arms, wanting to hold her there forever. I put my whole being and hopefully all I was feeling, into that kiss. It was sad, and bittersweet, and left me wanting more, and yet, it was the most heart-warming kiss I had shared with Elsa. I felt Elsa put all of her passion into it, her hat falling off in the tongue tussle. My eyebrows shot up when I finally felt what she was saying. _Love. _She felt it too. I pushed harder until I heard the horn blare again. She gingerly set me down, wiping my tears with her thumb underneath my sunglasses. She bent down and picked up her hat, brushing it off before setting it on my head.

I opened my mouth to protest but was silenced quickly by a chaste kiss.

"Keep it for now. Gives me hope you'll bring it back to me." She winked with a slight smile. I smiled warmly in return and began to walk away, waving, not trusting my voice for the emotion caught in my throat. With my chest tight, I gave one last glance at Elsa. I hopped in and fastened my seatbelt. I watched a cloud of dust vanish her into the day. I crossed my arms and faced forward.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm sure you will see her again. Maybe you can come with to Christmas and Thanksgiving. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, and I don't think Elsa's would either." He tried. I nodded but continued to wipe the silent tears that streamed under my sunglasses.

I took a deep breath and calmed down after a minute, a sadness still looming over my head, and put my hand to my back pocket. I pulled a paper with a song name written on it in Elsa's delicate writing:

_Write This Down by George Strait_

I plugged my earphones into my phone and found the song on the internet.

_Cause you had one foot out the door,  
I swear I didn't see.  
But if you're really goin' away,  
Here's some final words from me._

_Baby, write this down,  
Take a little note,  
To remind you in case you didn't know.  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go,  
Write this down.  
Take my words and read 'em every day,  
Keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,  
Write this down._

And with those words, a fresh batch of tears rolled down my cheeks, along with it, shaky inhalations. I gasped and cried harder as I saw her face behind my closed eyes.

_I know I love you too. I'll be back soon!_

* * *

**So sorry for all the feels but I had to do it. Life happens and shit so this had to happen. Hope ya'll stick with me for next chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews, they really do fuel my fire so please, keep 'em comin'! Thanks ya'll! **


	8. The Hunter and The Hunted

Disclaimer yadda yadda. Okay so onto the good points! I've have updated much sooner than normal, been working a lot on this chapter. Thank you so much to all of those who review! Your support fuels my fire! Y'all made it easier for me to stay interested and busy with this chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had only been three days. Three days since I had last seen my Elsa. Three long, exhausting days. _

_Of course we had spoken on the phone. We barely stopped texting…. EVER! Only for work. We constantly sent pictures but I still missed watching her smile. I texted her._

Me: Hey babe!

Elsa: Hey sweet thang…. What's up?

Me: Nothing… Just thinking…

Elsa: Yeah I kinda know how that feels. Whatcha thinkin bout?

_I smiled, nearly hearing her voice through her words. I wanted so badly to call right now but I was busy waiting for people to make sandwiches for. It was like 3 in the afternoon, no one came in for sandwiches at 3 in the afternoon._

Me: Well, I was just thinking about how much I miss you is all. And about how I want to watch you smile, not just see your smile…

Elsa: Yeah I know. We need to Skype soon or something.

Me: Wait, you have Skype? Why didn't you say anything before! We could have been Skyping this WHOLE TIME!?

Elsa: Calm down, darlin'. I hadn't thought about it yet. Not until this morning. Weird that you texted me about it first though….

Me: Yeah, weird. So tonight we Skype.

Elsa: Yes ma'am!

**4 hours later**

_I walked in the door and immediately went for my laptop. She told me she would be ready at 7 so here I was, rushing to get to see her smile again. I logged on and watched the screen, ready for her face to pop up. Sure enough, it did. I smiled softly._

"_Hi." I said._

"_Hey." She answered back. I blushed._

"_I really missed seeing you. Like actually moving, not just a still picture with a still smile." I spoke honestly I laughed when she began to laugh._

"_I missed you too, sweetheart. Hey, I think we should talk about when we are going to visit each other, if we are. I know it is like four months at the earliest, five at hopefully the latest. I need to be starting a countdown and planning what we will do. Winter months are a lot of fun…." She trailed off. I thought about it._

_Four months seemed a long time away but I guess I was really eager to see her._

"_I'm not sure if Kristoff is planning to go home for Thanksgiving or not…" I thought hard._

"_I know Boulda, and there is no way she would let any son 'o hers skip a holiday with the family, 'specially when there's food to be eaten." She chuckled. I smiled._

"_You're probably right. So we should plan on Thanksgiving then? I should be on break so that will work out fine." I said._

"_Sounds good. So tell me 'bout your day…"_

I smiled and internally rolled my eyes at the conversation that had plagued my consciousness for almost three months. I struggled further into my costume and let out a huff. I couldn't believe Kristoff was making me attend a stupid Halloween party. Don't get me wrong, I love Halloween, and chocolate, and costumes but I was still unsure about adult Halloween parties where you had to dress as scandalous as possible and drink way too many booze just to wake up with a throbbing hangover in the morning. Kristoff had spent the day trying to convince me that he would be drinking enough for the both of us and I could just be the designated driver. I rolled my eyes at the thought and looked at the costume he had picked out for me. We were going as a couple so that guys wouldn't hit on me. No one could possibly guess what I was going as…. A hunter. Really Kristoff? A hunter? With camo and face paint and everything. Which should be, if nothing else, comfortable right? WRONG! It had to be the world's tightest camouflage ever made, I nearly couldn't breathe. I had on camo booty shorts and combat boots. Along with it came a plastic camo painted water gun and, to literally top it all off, I had to wear a camo, like deep woods camo, baseball cap over my braids. I groaned. I shouldn't be this upset but I really wanted to stay in and chat all night with Elsa and hand out candy to all the sugar high kids I could come into contact with. Plus when I told her, she seemed really upset. Back to the costumes though, you're probably wondering what Kristoff was going as…. A deer. I didn't understand! How could he be a cute little deer and I had to be the hunter! I should have been the cute little deer! When I asked about it, he shrugged saying, _'It's as close to a reindeer I can get without getting the stink eye for starting Christmas this early.' _

I just sighed and grabbed the stupid costume. I could tell tonight was not going to be all shits and giggles like everyone advertises for Halloween though, knowing that my heart was residing a couple states away with my beautiful girlfriend. I sighed and shuffled my boot-covered feet over to the door. I nearly screamed when I came face to face with my best friend of deer.

"Ready Feisty?" He basically oozed with enthusiasm.

I deadpanned. "Ready."

* * *

I pulled up outside of frat house where the party was being hosted. I let him lead me up the stairs and into the jungle. No really, the place was themed like a jungle. You know, branches, vines, the whole nine yards. Plus, the naked animals everywhere definitely gave it a dog eat dog feel. Sluts were hanging off of men, grinding on each other, grinding on furniture, I even watched as one, dressed as a cat, lick her wrist and wink at me. I turned tail. Kristoff grabbed me.

"Anna please! Maybe I can meet a girl! Please this is for me." He pouted.

"Fine doe- boy." I groaned.

"Hey! I am a buck, thank you!" He answered with mock indignation.

"Well you cost a Hell of a lot more than that!" I replied wittily.

"Whatever. I'm going to get a drink. Go mingle, I will find you shortly." He said, already walking away. I moved from the entrance where tons of people were currently filing in.

I approached the wall with the stereo, intent on changing a dreadful song playing. I felt a hand ghost over my lower back.

"Hey!" I yelled and swiftly turned.

"Hey beautiful! Sorry I thought you were someone else. I would much rather talk to you though." He almost hissed. He had a pointy face, darkish skin, and strict facial hair that came to a long singular curl.

"What's your name?" I asked. He was dressed kind of like a sultan, but it was all dark instead of light, rich looking clothing.

"Just call me Jafar. As in, how JaFAR do you think I can get with you?" He hissed again. I made a move to push past him. He held steady and cornered me back against the stereo.

"Please let me go, I don't even want to be here." I tried impatiently. He grabbed my side and began rubbing softly up and down. I felt a little queasy from his touch, the alcohol on his breath making me gag.

"My girlfriend won't like you touching me." I said. Even though I knew Elsa wasn't here, I figured maybe that would throw him off his game and then I could make my escape. He creeped closer, nuzzling into my neck.

"Get off of me, you creep! Didn't you hear me say I had a girlfriend!" I shoved him back. Another hand grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and hit him so hard he fell backwards, knocked out from the blow. My jaw dropped.

"Yeah! She has a girlfriend, asshole!" I heard the voice of angels say.

I flew myself at her. "Oh my God! Elsa? Are you really here?" I yelled over the music and the crowd. She pulled me tighter against her and soothed my back.

"I sure am, baby!" She spoke into my ear. Then I saw Kristoff approach with Esmeralda. She was dressed as a deer, as well. I pulled back to look at Elsa, who was dressed almost identical to me. I laughed in bliss and at the absurdity of it all.

"I brought Esme to be Kristoff's designated driver. I figured we could get out of here." She winked. I felt tears well up at the corner of my eyes. She frowned.

"Don't cry! Why're you cryin'? You should be ecstatic! I know I am!" She spoke pulling me towards the door and waving at the two deer that watched us go.

"I just can't believe you are actually here! I'm so happy! These are tears of joy!" I yelled, throwing my arms around her again when we made our way outside.

"Well let's head back to your apartment. We already dropped our stuff off there, Kristoff left us a key and told us where it was. I grabbed a few movies and figured we could stay in for the night." She said, helping me into her truck.

"Can we take a bath first? I'm ready to get out of this make-up." I said, when she got in, looking at my paint covered legs.

She chuckled.

"Of course."

And with that, we took off to my apartment.

* * *

"I know you've already seen it, but, welcome to my humble abode." I introduced with my arms stretched wide to give her the greatness of my tiny apartment.

She smiled.

"I kinda like it. Has a nice home-y feel and ya can't get lost in it. Now, down to business, where is the tub?" She grinned from ear to ear.

I smiled and led her to the bathroom, stopping to grab towels from the hall closet on the way. I leaned over and began to fill the tub, pouring a little bubble bath in it for good, soothing measure. Then a thought struck me.

"Be right back!" I bound from the room. I grabbed a candle from my room, two from the living room, and dashed to the kitchen for another and a lighter. I juggled the items in my hands as I attempted to enter the bathroom again. However, I nearly dropped the candles when I saw what lie before me.

My cowboy queen laid out in the tub, bubbles barely covering her torso, hair up in a bun, completely spread out and relaxed in bliss. I kept quiet after managing to set the candles on the counter, without breaking or knocking them over. I lit them and inhaled as the smell of cinnamon and sugar cookies hit me full-fledged.

I heard Elsa groan and looked back at her. She hadn't opened her eyes but her blissful smile had increased in width.

"Get undressed and hop in! It's so nice in here." I nodded, turning away from her to remove my clothing, bending at the waist to drop my pants, almost hoping she would notice. She was a gentleman though, and when I faced her again, she had not moved an inch. I eased my legs into the steaming water, nearly hissing at the heated pleasure it brought my tightened muscles. I softly slid in between her legs, blushing slightly as I felt her flaccid member against my back. She pulled her arms around me and nudged my head back against her chest. I sighed in contentment and let my eyes slide shut.

I felt something nudge my stomach slightly.

"Anna baby, the water is starting to get cold. You'll catch a cold if we don't get out soon." I opened my eyes, turning to smile at Elsa.

"Wish I could wake up to that all the time." I mumbled, still in a sleepy haze. She chuckled and began to get out of the water, stopping to help me out. I realized after I stood that I had been cleaned of all camouflage. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you bathe me?" I questioned. I then saw it, Elsa actually blushed! I had only seen her blush like twice before. She always struck me as too confident to blush! Oh goodness… how cute…

"I hope you don't mind. You were asleep and I knew you wanted to get that paint of ya. I couldn't not." She said. I then felt myself blush. _Why didn't I wake up for that! I missed a great moment for the both of us._

I watched Elsa pick up my towel when I started to shiver, bend to my ankles, and begin drying my body off. It was very soft, gentle, and caring. I felt the love poured into the simple action. She swiftly dried her own body. I had an idea. I grabbed her towel from her and took off towards my bedroom.

"Anna!" She growled playfully. I jumped onto the bed in a fit of giggles which only intensified when she slammed the door and began to tickle me. I gasped.

"I give! I give!" She laughed loudly and cuddled me.

"Can we watch this movie and cuddle naked? I think I'd really like to just feel your skin a little longer, if that's all right?" She asked, almost bashfully.

I smiled. "Sure! I'd like that too! Go put the movie in while I blow dry my hair, then you can dry yours and then we will cuddle up." I said. She nodded and I walked towards my vanity in the corner, naked, and began to blow dry my hair. When I finished, I brushed it out and switched spots with her, undoing the comforter and sheets, burrowing myself into it. I sighed in warming contentment as she made her way to the bed and slid in behind me. She threw and arm over me and pulled me close. I breathed deeply, eyes already closed and ready for sleep.

"I'm really glad you came to surprise me. This is the best surprise I have ever gotten. Goodnight Elsa." _I love you._

"Goodnight, Angel." She pressed a sweet kiss to my temple and snuggled in deeper behind me.

* * *

I felt something poking my side when I woke up. I opened my eyes to see a sweet Elsa, with her mouth opened slightly and soft snoring pouring out. _Awww!_

_What is poking me though? It feels kind of soft. _I reached down to feel and grabbed at what had been poking my side, expecting it to be the T.V. remote. I shot up and so did Elsa. My heart was flying.

"What the Hell was that?" She rasped out.

"I should ask you the same thing." I retorted.

She gave me a confused look, moved a little, fell back to the bed and groaned.

"Fuck! Sorry sweetie. I can't really help it, though at this moment, I really wish I could. Tell me you've heard of morning wood?" She questioned, pillow over her face to hide the embarrassment.

Oh… _OH! Oh man, I should help her out. What do I do though? Should I just give her a handjob or a blowjob or should I just tell her to take care of it herself?_

"I have. Do you need help?" I tried sensitively.

"No, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and, well, yeah." She began to get up from the bed. I then saw just how red her face was. She had to be as red as a maraschino cherry. I grabbed her arm.

"No really, I'd love to help." I said, licking my lips as I looked at her raging hard on. I pulled her back to the bed and into a heated kiss. She moaned into my mouth and I quickly went to the source of the problem. She hissed in pleasure as soon as my hand made contact.

I began to milk my girlfriend for all she was worth. I smirked when she growled lowly in my ear. She flipped us so that she was on bottom. I slid down her torso and took a strong lick up the base of her cock, balls to tip.

She moaned loudly, mouth left hanging open, eyes clenched tightly.

"Watch me baby." I encouraged. She obliged with much effort.

I agonizingly slowly slid her member deep into the back of my throat, holding back a gag as best as I could, letting saliva drip enticingly from my heated mouth onto her rock hard cock. She rested her hands on the back of my head, so I repeated it, sucking extra hard on the way back up and spitting pre-cum mixed saliva back onto her dick. I rubbed in a circular back-and-forth motion up and down her cock. I braced myself and latched hard onto her dick, sucking with so much force I thought my head could cave in. Blood rushed to my deprived brain and I continued the massage. She grit her teeth, and I watched her eyes roll back into her head.

"Anna! Oh God! I'm cuming! Fuck!" She screamed and I felt a huge hot gush race down my throat. I gagged a little but took all of it. Wave after wave of sweet nectar flowed from her dick, straight into my stomach. After a few minutes, she released my head and completely fell into the bed beneath her, no strength left to move.

"What's wrong? Tired baby?" I teased, wiping the corner of my mouth and licking the tip of my finger.

"Mmmmm…." She moaned, incapable of real words. I blushed with so much pride, I thought my smile would break my face.

"You must have had pineapple recently. It was sweeter than normal. I liked it though." I spoke cuddling back into her side.

"Mhmmm…" She moaned again.

"Sleep now. Talk later." I told her, and with that, she was out.

* * *

"Here, eat this. Replenish." I told her, sliding a full plate of bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, and pineapple. To be honest, I was shocked we had all of this inn our kitchen. I know I had only bought eggs. Guess I'll have to buy more to make up for it to Kristoff.

"The best. By far, the best. And she cooks! How can I ever let you leave now?" She said gesturing to no one else in the room.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." I smiled, pressing a kiss to her head and sliding into the chair next to her.

"I'm so glad you came to visit." I continued, thoroughly enjoying the fact that the woman I was craving seeing was seated next to me in my kitchen.

"Me too! 'Specially if I get a wake up like that every morning!" She nearly shouted. I playfully slapped her arm.

"Eat your food." I said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." She saluted.

* * *

"So, what should we do today?" She asked when I plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Not sure. Maybe we can go walk around the mall. It is the first of November now. I like to start my Christmas shopping early. I'd like to get a head start on it now." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sure. Sounds good. I guess we should get dressed then…." She trailed off. Neither of us moved.

"Do we have to right now? How about we just hang out a little bit and talk." I complained.

"Whatever you want. I'm just along for the ride." She smiled.

"So how is work?" I asked, snuggling deeper into her arms.

"Eh, it's work. But it gets me a little extra spending money. I picked up another job to help bring a little more in." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"That'll make it, what? Three or four jobs now?" I asked.

"Two full and a part time. I work the farm in the morning and the nighttime, and at the shop during the day. On Saturday's now I'll be helping drive tractors and grain trucks. Picking season is basically over but farmers still need help transporting all of their equipment to their many sheds and cleaning, fixing, and preparing it all for winter." She explained.

I nodded like I knew what she was saying, but I was caught up in one thing. "So this is why we can't talk very often?" She nodded.

"But wait, I thought you and your family were pretty wealthy?" I asked curiously. She smiled.

"We are but how do you think we do it? I do win rodeos, which hand out a hefty penny, but it's only every so often. I really like to work and I really like to play. So I have to work a lot so I have nice things to play with a lot. I've been saving for a few years now. I'm looking to build a nice house for me to move into. I'm just looking for the right person to stay with me. I'm getting to old to live with my parents but for all that I want, ranch style and animals, I have to have a lot of money saved." She continued to explain. She kept talking but I tuned her out.

_The right person to stay with her? I wonder if she is talking about marriage. I knew she talked about wanting to spend the rest of her life with Meg….. I wonder if she started saving then. If so, if she had been working this much since then, she would have a ton of cash saved up! Enough to build a dream home! And I thought her house now was insane!_

She had stopped talking.

"How young were you when you started working and how many jobs have you had since then?" I asked. She grinned.

"Well I began driving tractors when I was 12. I didn't get paid for it until I was 14 when I started driving for someone other than my family. So there is one. Then at 16, I was old enough to actually join the workforce for lower than minimum wage. I began to work on the Johnson farm, feeding animals, upkeep of property, and of course, driving machinery, all the while still driving for the McIntire family like before. So two at once. Then at 18 I picked up another job, working full time at the local automotive repair shop called Rapid Randy's Repairs. I had to drop helping the Johnson family because Rapid Randy's paid more but I helped out in the summer on the weekends when they called for an extra hand. I've worked at the shop for 6 years full time and began working mornings before the shop opened at the Johnson farm because they said they would pay more, but they really needed me around. Then when farmer Johnson got too old to really help out, I began to work after the shop closed each day. Now I help around the farm seasons on the weekends to grab a little extra." She finished. I held up my fingers, mouth slack from the amount of work my girlfriend had been preforming for almost 6 years.

"Basically 5 or 6 jobs, three of which were, scratch that, ARE at the same time, back to back." I said, wide-eyed.

"Only during certain parts of the year. Other than that, it's really only 2 full time jobs. I like to stay busy. Keeps me out of trouble. Plus it keeps my mind busy. I can't be trying to figure out ways to escape to you." She nuzzled in to me.

"Man, people will start to think I'm just a gold digger. You're my sugar momma!" I smiled. She chuckled and hugged me.

"Anything you would want, Sugar Baby?" She playfully asked, pretending to get out a notepad and pencil.

"Let's start with, a chocolate fountain, a closet full of dresses, 30 new pairs of shoes, a waterbed, a cage of doves, and fiveeee goldennn ringssss!" I finished in song.

"Good thing you don't want much! I can do the chocolate fountain and a ring. Not sure about the waterbed though." She answered.

"Fine, but I want a silver ring, with a big diamond setting on a bed of diamonds, leading into a half-band of diamonds." I nodded with satisfaction.

"Done, done, and done." She smirked.

"Good. Are you ready to head to the mall?" I asked. She nodded and we got up to get dressed.

* * *

"So that takes care of Ariel, Belle, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Olaf. What do you want for Christmas?" I asked her.

"All I want for Christmas is youuuu….." She sang out. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"No seriously." I deadpanned.

"No seriously. All I want is you. You are plenty enough for me." She said. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut-off.

"What do you want for Christmas, Anna?" She asked, turning it on me to avoid the question.

"Guess you won't figure out until you tell me 'cause I asked first!" I said, childishly sticking my tongue out.

"Okay." She smiled and began to walk without me.

"H-hey! You were supposed to tell me what you want! That isn't how this works!" I shouted, catching up to her.

"You don't have to tell me, sweet girl, I'll figure out the perfect gift, with or without your help." She stated with a devilish smile.

"Ugh! W-well, I-I bet I could do better! Yeah! I'll win this! I'll get the most perfect gift ever for you and I won't need anyone's help!" I again stuck my tongue out.

"Good luck! I'm positive my gift will be better." She said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, unknowingly, digging myself into a deep hole.

"Absolutely! What's the wager?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well, um, how about if I win, you have to do everything I ask for all day, no complaining, AND you have to wear a costume!" I said, proud of what I came up with, picturing big, bad Elsa, all dressed up in a pink bunny costume. _Oooooo I have got to win!_

"Fine. And if I win, the same goes for you." She reached out her hand.

"Deal." We both said, shaking hands.

* * *

It had been a wonderful weekend of great times spent with my love. It couldn't have been any better. But Sunday had come and Elsa had to go back home for work. I was currently helping her and Esmeralda pack their things into Elsa's monster of a truck. I felt the sting of tears bite behind my eyes. I sniffled and tried to bring my composure. Elsa picked up on it, and once their things and Esmeralda were packed into her truck, she turned to me, pulling me a few feet away. I crossed my arms, pouted, and looked at the ground. She chuckled and I felt her pull me into a warm hug. I dropped my arms to return the embrace. I nestled into her neck, inhaling deeply, trying to take in the wonderfully Elsa smell stained deep into the cotton fibers of her favorite hoodie.

"I don't want you to leave." I said softly, knowing how much I was acting like a child at this moment.

She sighed. "I know, Anna. I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. Plus Mama G needs me to come home and take care of the animals. And you know Marshmallow is probably missing me by now. We'll see each other soon though." She pulled away and brought my chin up to give me a long, sweet kiss. She rested her forehead against mine when we broke for air. With both of our eyes closed in bliss and longing, I more or less felt her smile into the small space between us.

"I have to go now, Anna." She said softly. I shook my head against hers.

"Catch me." I whispered, certain she couldn't have heard me from the lack of volume. She stood straight though, so I jumped into her arms, putting as much strength and love into the embrace as I could. I inhaled deeply, memorizing the smell I missed so much while she was gone.

"I love how you smell." I said, pulling back to look into her face.

"Keep it, I trade you for yours." She said, placing me back on my face. She then pulled off her hoodie and I melted when I brought it close inhaling deeply. I looked at the scarf I had on to fend of the bite in the air.

"Good trade." I said and she smiled as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. She grinned widely at the sight of me clutching her hoodie to my chest.

"You know you aren't getting this back, right?" I asked, smirking.

"Same to you. Goodbye, Angel." She chastely kissed me on the lips. I smiled as she walked away, satisfied with her taste lingering on my tongue. I waved as she pulled away and rolled my eyes in happiness when she gunned the engine.

_Oh my cowboy queen._

* * *

I walked inside to see Kristoff sitting on the couch, engrossed in his favorite T.V. show. I put Elsa's hoodie on and cuddled in next to him.

"So they're gone?" He asked when a commercial break interrupted his concentration.

I nodded, a sad sort of smile plastered to my face.

"They are. But hey, I almost forgot to ask, we are going to your parents for Thanksgiving, right?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! Mom wouldn't let me live if I said no. Break starts the Friday before, so as soon as classes are over, I figured we could leave, that way you and Elsa could spend a little extra time together." He answered.

"Good! Thanks! By the way, I got your Christmas present yesterday, can't wait to give it to you." I said smiling.

"No fair! Don't tease! I have no idea what I'm getting you yet!" He said, full of sass.

"On a different note, I need your help getting the most perfect gift for Elsa. She and I made a bet that we could get the best present for the other and I'm facing slavery for a day, dressed in a ridiculous costume if I lose! I have to win! I want to see her in a pink bunny costume!" I nearly begged him for help.

"Well I can try to help but Elsa already told me about a few of her ideas, and let me tell you, it'll be hard to beat. You need to begin brainstorming now so you can start checking things off. Don't waste too much time procrastinating, start looking up things and doing research now." He offered.

"You know!? Tell me! I need to be stiff competition for her!" I screamed.

"No way, feisty pants. This is between you two and I already gave you a hint so it ends there." He answered back, unfazed by my jumping up and down on the couch.

I opened my mouth to speak but was pushed down and cut off when his show came back on, effectively being silenced. I huffed and removed myself from the couch in search of my laptop.

I had a lot of searching, thinking, and brainstorming to do. I located my laptop quickly and began searching the internet for all kinds of uniquely adorable Christmas gift ideas. I saw a few 'do-it-yourself'ers, but knew better than to try that. With my clumsiness, there was no way anything would turn out looking remotely like it should. I was currently on Pintrest trying to find a great gift.

I scrolled past something that caught my eye and quickly backtracked to see it. I gasped!

"Perfect!"

* * *

_AN: So I am actually happy with this chapter. I hope y'all are too. I am apologizing now for the corniest pun I have ever written in my life, JaFAR. haha.. haha.. I guess I'm the only one who found it funny. Oh well. This story is getting better and better. Don't ask me about either of the gifts because that would be cheating. So, patience, and you will be rewarded. I'm trying to speed things up so next chapter will start as Anna arrives in Kentucky for Thanksgiving. It will be quite the week worth of shenanigans, and who knows, maybe they will finally have their first time. Stay tuned to find out!_


End file.
